Words Speak Loud
by heytheregisela
Summary: Dating the school's star athlete isn't all that glorious, especially when you're the definition of complete opposite, and that's what Edd was to Kevin. He was the smart weakling while Kevin was the strong popular baseball player. Maybe Edd is tired of being so different, and maybe others will help him realize it's time to toughen up. But is it the right thing to do? Kevedd story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kevin! Kevin!" The crowd chanted as Kevin was lifted up by his baseball team.

His team chanted along, proudly showing off. They had yet another game thanks to their star player.

"Oh gosh, he's perfect!" A blonde in the crowd said to her friend. "Don't you just wish you could run over to him and give him a congratulations kiss?" She grinned.

Sitting nearby, a small and scrawny teen boy heard this and couldn't help but feel as if something had just tugged at his heart. He turned his attention away from his celebrated boyfriend and looked at the girls. The blonde's brunette friend noticed the small teen's stare.

"Careful, Angie," the brunette told her friend, "You wouldn't want to make his little boyfriend jealous." She turned to smile at him.

The teen's cheeks began to heat up a little. He didn't think they would notice him. Hardly anyone ever does. Then again, ever since he started dating Peach Creek High's favorite athlete, he had been getting more attention. Some good and some bad.

"I don't know why we even worry about these games," a fellow teammate, Andrew, said as he and the others put Kevin down. "I mean, what's there to even worry about? We got you to save our asses."

Kevin smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey man, you act like I'm the only one playing out there. We win these games because we work hard." Kevin pursed his lips together and nodded slowly, but quickly let out the laugh he was so desperately holding in. His teammates followed in his laughter.

"Alright, well we might be good at baseball," another teammate, Mark began, "but we suck at giving each other these 'after game' compliments."

Kevin smiled. He could still hear his name in the crowd. His heart's beat sped up a bit when his name was heard by his favorite voice - his boyfriend's, Edd. He looked over at the bleachers to search for the small, scrawny teen. Once his eyes fell open him, an immediate smile formed on Kevin's. Edd clapped and cheered for his red-headed boyfriend. The team stayed in the same spot, planning where to go to celebrate. Kevin didn't even care. He left their side and ran over to where Edd was sitting.

"Hey, dork," he greeted, still wearing a big smile on his face.

"Greetings, Kevin." Edd smiled gently, enough to show the gap between his teeth.

Kevin couldn't resist and gave Edd a chaste kiss.

"Mmm," he hummed against his boyfriend's lips, making Edd giggle. "So, where are we going to celebrate?"

Edd gave him a look of surprise. "I assumed you would be going with your team somewhere-"

"Nah, Double D," Kevin interrupted him. "I wanna spend time with you."

"If that is what you truly want, then I suppose we could go somewhere. A place of your choice."

"Why my choice? It's always my choice. You decide for once." Kevin narrowed his eyes at Edd.

"Oh, I just don't want to pick a place you wouldn't want to go to, and besides, you're the winner. The winner should chose." Edd offered him a small smile.

Kevin's expression softened as he smirked. "Well, if you're going to make me chose _again_, I guess we could go for some pizza."

"That sounds fine."

"Alright, then let's go." Kevin turned on his foot, but stopped and looked back at Edd. "Let me just grab my things and say bye to the team."

Edd nodded and the two walked over to where the team still stood.

"So, Kevin, ready to go?" Andrew asked with a grin.

"Actually, man-" teammate Jenson stopped Kevin from saying anymore.

"Let me guess," Jenson spoke, "You're going to ditch us to be with your boyfriend."

Edd's cheeks heated. He gently bit his bottom lip and looked down. Kevin nodded, uncaring to how they felt about it. Hey, he got to spend alone time with Edd. Nothing else could matter. He faced the blushing teen.

"Edd." Kevin gently lifted up Edd's face by his chin until blue eyes were looking up at him. "Let me just go quickly grab my things. I'll be right back." Edd nodded as he saw his boyfriend run off.

"Good ole obedient, Edd," Jenson teased, wrapping an arm around Edd's neck.

Edd cringed a bit.

"Do you even wanna hang with Kevin tonight?" Andrew asked. "You don't seem so excited."

It was partly true. Edd loved spending time with Kevin, but he was hoping to go home after the game to get started on his English project. The guys were still staring at him, waiting for an answer, but Edd's face already answered it for them.

"Well, we can tell you don't," Jenson said. "So why go?"

"Because he can't say 'no'," Mark chimed in.

"I can too," Edd finally spoke up. He scowled slightly at the taller guys standing around him.

The guys laughed, but forced themselves to stop once they saw the true annoyed expression upon Edd's face.

"Okay, hey," Andrew said, "No harm, Edd. Just don't be afraid to speak up if you ever need to. You know, loosen up. You're too nice sometimes."

"Yeah," another teammate, Cody, joined in. "And Kevin could get bored of that after a while. Sure now he's all about your goody-two-shoe self, but Kevin's the kind of guy who likes some adventure." His eyes widened at the word 'adventure' as he smirked.

Edd swallowed hard, confused at first as to what Cody meant by 'adventure', but once he figured it out, he gasped softly. Kevin returned to Edd's side and wrapped his arm around Edd's tiny waist.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Kevin told his team.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Cody nodded. "Have fun, you two." He winked at Edd.

Edd scrunched up his nose in annoyance as he turned away and began walking with Kevin to the parking lot where Kevin's motorcycle awaited them. Kevin handed Edd a helmet before putting on his own.

"Kevin," Edd softly spoke, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, babe." Kevin smirked.

"Do you believe I'm..." Edd looked away, trying to find the right way to ask. "Um, a bit too... courteous?"

"Courteous?" Kevin thought for a second. "Like too nice?" Edd nodded.

"Well, why does that matter?" Kevin asked. "Sure you're nice, but I wouldn't say _too_ nice." He smiled then and stepped closer to Edd. "Why you asking?"

"It was only curiosity." Edd looked up at his strong and popular boyfriend, suddenly feeling intimidated as he looked back down at his own figure: practically nothing but skin and bones. He was a true weakling, especially next to Kevin. A loud sigh, louder than he wanted it to be, came out of Edd.

"Hey," Kevin spoke, bringing Edd out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kevin. Now let's go celebrate another fantastic win." Edd smiled, but it was forced and hoped it would convince Kevin.

It sure enough did. Kevin swiftly kissed Edd on the cheek, gently tugging at the end of Edd's beanie. Edd's eyes widened at that and he quickly held down the black sock on his head.

"Relax," Kevin said as he strapped on his helmet. The two got onto the motorcycle. Edd tightly wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. He could never get over his fear of the motorcycle. _Something else that could possibly bother Kevin_, he thought to himself sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the nice comments on this. I appreciate it! This is the first story I have written in a while, so I was nervous about how it would turn out, but I'm pretty proud of it so far. Hope you enjoy chapter two. ~_

The gentle breeze blew through the row of trees. Edd watched the branches on the trees dance softly to the rhythm. A big, but soft hand crept up on Edd's own small hand. He squeaked a little in surprise, but relaxed once he left his thoughts and remembered who he was with. It was a Monday morning in the middle of April. Edd and Kevin were on their way to school and Edd was not able to stop thinking about what Kevin's teammates told him on Friday after the game. Kevin turned his head to face him.

"Why are you so jumpy today?" He asked.

Edd parted his lips a little, not sure as to why Kevin was even asking. "I'm not fidgety at all, Kevin." He then sighed. "Well, I may be a bit off, but don't worry about me. I'm just being my normal..." his eyebrows furrowed as he searched for the word, "dork-_y _self." Edd gave Kevin one of his happy smiles.

Seeing the adorable gap between Edd's teeth, Kevin let out a weak laugh. "Okay, whatever you say... dork-_y_."

To help reassure Kevin further, Edd intertwined his fingers with the jock's. Peach Creek High came into their view. Kevin groaned slightly, not wanting to deal with another day at school, but Edd's smile was bright as ever. _Of course he's excited, _Kevin thought, _school's his life, for some reason..._

"Did you complete all of your assignments?" Edd asked him. "I hope your answer is 'yes', considering you had the whole weekend."

"Yeah, yeah, Edd," Kevin answered. "My homework's all done. It's almost impossible not doing my homework when I have you to remind me every two text messages."

"I apologize for caring about your education..." Edd shyly said as he looked down.

Kevin pouted. "No, it's fine, babe. It doesn't bother me." He stopped walking and grabbed hold of Edd's waist. "Hey, I'm glad you care about my education. At least someone does." He slowly began smiling, waiting for Edd to smile back.

Edd couldn't resist. His lips curled up as he looked into Kevin's lovely green eyes.

"Very well, then," Edd said.

Kevin planted a soft kiss on Edd's nose before saying, "Now let's get you to your favorite place."

The two made their way into the building, catching the attention of many. When Kevin had come out that he was dating Edd, the whole school was speechless. It wasn't just that Kevin was gay, but that he was with someone who was the complete opposite of him. It was hard to see what Kevin even saw in Edd, but they didn't want to question. The baseball team had a hard time getting over the news, a few of them even went as far as to quit the team to get away from Kevin. It came as no surprise to Kevin. He knew how high school was. It wasn't easy dating someone of the same sex, but he told himself not to care. He completely adored Edd.

Now that it had been almost four months, some still stared in shock, but most of the school was over it and even saw Kevin and Edd as one of Peach Creek High's cutest couples. Andrew and Cody were standing next to the water fountain when they noticed the couple walking up to them.

"Aye Kevin." Andrew greeted Kevin with a high five, along with Cody.

"You missed out on a fun night Friday," Cody added.

Kevin smirked and shrugged. "It was worth it." He gently squeezed Edd's hand. Edd felt his cheeks warm up. He hid his smile by looking down at his feet.

"So what exactly did you and your _badass _boyfriend do?" Andrew looked down at Edd with a mischievous grin.

Edd sighed quietly, knowing why Andrew chose that word out of all words to describe him. Kevin raised his eyebrows, not understanding. He looked at the shy teen next to him and smiled.

"This badass and I had a better time than any of you girls will ever have." Kevin laughed at his own remark.

Edd's eyes widened and his cheek got even hotter. Andrew and Cody looked at each other, then at Edd. They nodded and patted Edd on the back.

"Damn, Double D," Cody said, "Didn't know you had it in you." He burst into a laugh.

"Yeah, guess we were wrong," Andrew added in before walking off, laughing along with Cody.

Kevin tilted his head a bit. Why was that so funny? He was hoping to get an offended reaction out of them. Well, that was no fun.

"Excuse me, Kevin," Edd spoke. "I'm going to my locker to grab my Chemistry book."

"I'll walk you-"

"That's quite alright, Kevin. I'll go on my own." Edd smiled at his boyfriend before turning away.

Kevin grabbed the small teen's skinny arm and spun him back around. Edd gasped softly and his lips were captured by Kevin's. Edd reached a hand up to caress Kevin's cheek. Kevin opened his mouth just enough to grab hold of Edd's bottom lip and suck it. The feeling sent a sense of relief through Edd. Goosebumps beginning rising on his arms, but then the kiss was finished. All too soon.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without a kiss, did ya?" Kevin grinned.

* * *

"Sockhead... alone?" Eddy walked up with Ed to the sockhead's locker.

Edd looked up from his chemistry book and smiled at his friends. "Greetings Eddy and Ed."

Eddy raised an eyebrow and grabbed Edd's arm, lifting it up as he looked underneath it. He let go and looked over Edd's shoulder.

"Um... Eddy, may I ask, what are you doing?" Edd watched as Eddy continued looking around him.

"Hmm, I'm just surprised," Eddy answered.

"Surprised?"

"Double D!" Ed hollered, making Edd jump a little. "You're not with Kevin."

"Exactly!" Eddy shouted in agreement. "You're always with him."

Edd sighed and squinted his eyes. "Not _always_, Eddy."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, sockhead." Eddy shook his head. "It's actually kinda nice seeing you alone, instead of standing next to Kevin, looking like his little bitch."

"I highly doubt I look-" Edd covered his mouth with his textbook. "Do I?" He asked, his voice muffled behind the object.

Eddy and Ed chuckled at their scrawny friend.

"Oh, Double D." Eddy wrapped his arm around Edd's neck. He still just reached Edd's shoulder. Not even puberty had helped him grow taller. "It's not that you look like his little bitch, but you do look like this little thing when you're with him-"

"Little thing?" Edd interrupted. "I wouldn't be speaking if I were you, Eddy!"

Eddy scowled at the sockhead.

"Double D!" Ed spoke up. "Be nice to baby Eddy. It's not his fault he can't grow." The most lovable and tallest of the Eds bit down on his lip as he chuckled.

Edd pressed a hand to his mouth to avoid laughing. Eddy rolled his eyes and shoved Edd.

"Go ahead and laugh it up," Eddy said, "At least I know how to handle myself."

"Are you implying that I don't know how to take care of myself?" Edd's eyes widened in anger, though his voice remained calm.

"Yes, I am _implying _that." Eddy grinned.

"Well, I'll have you know that I can very much _haaandle _myself without any help from Kevin."

"Hmm, well if you could, that'll surely get Kevin even more all over you than he already is."

Edd opened his mouth to say more, but stopped. _Would Kevin really enjoy seeing me act more sure of myself, _he wondered, _impossible. He wouldn't have found any interest in me to begin with if he didn't accept me for... _Edd looked away from his friends and slowly closed his locker. _... for being this useless. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! This is the longest chapter (so far, I'll probably have longer ones in the future..), so I'll post it now, and leave it here for you to enjoy. I'm not quite sure when I'll post chapter four. I have gotten started on it, but I may not finish it tonight. Anyways, thank you all for the views and such. It means a lot! Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. :)_

* * *

Edd wanted nothing but to slump down on the floor and cover his face with his beanie for the rest of the day. Wait, what was he thinking? Sit on the floor and feel sorry for himself while his classes went on? Unacceptable! Ed pouted once he noticed the disappointed expression upon Edd's baby face.

"Why is my Double D so sad?" Ed pulled his fragile friend into a strong hug.

Edd smiled at the friendly gesture, feeling a sudden burst of confidence.

"Sockhead is fine, Ed!" Eddy grabbed Edd from his white shirt's collar and separated him from the taller Ed. "Aren't you, Double D?"

Edd looked down at the Chemistry book he was clutching tightly in his arms. Did he want to bother Eddy with his dilemma? Eddy would hardly care. The minute bell rang. Without answering Eddy's question, Edd adjusted his messenger bag and faced his friends, "Perhaps we can have lunch together today."

Eddy's eyes widened in surprise. "You're actually going to eat with us?" He looked at Ed who wore an excitable smile.

"Yes, Eddy," Edd spoke. "I would like to speak to you two about something that has been bothering me these past couple of-"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we'll catch you later then, sockhead!" Eddy practically dragged Ed away from the small teen and began heading to their next class while Edd took quick steps towards his Chemistry class across from his locker. If this wasn't the case, his class being right there and all, Edd would have left before the minute bell even rung. He entered the classroom and took his assigned seat in the front.

At this time, Kevin slowly entered his own classroom; US history. _Nap time_, he grinned as he took his head in the middle of the classroom.

"It's about time you show up," his friend, Nat, said to him with his usual cocky smile. Kevin rolled his eyes and ran his hair through Nat's aquamarine, spiky hair, knowing it'd bother him.

"Hey, watch it." Nat leaned away from Kevin and fluffed his hair.

Kevin winked at him.

"I was going to ask how you and your adorkable little boyfriend are doing... but now I don't care." Nat looked away from Kevin, trying not to give in, but he did. He peeked at Kevin through the corner of his eye.

"Nat," Kevin said.

Nat faced him. "You know you care." Kevin smirked.

"I do! Now tell me!" Nat smiled wide, anxiously awaiting Kevin's answer, but was interrupted by the teacher. Nat glared at Mr. Willow. "Don't let the old man stop you from answering me, man," the green-haired teen whispered to the redhead.

Kevin chucked softly. "I'll let you know later, Nat. You're gonna just have to deal with the wait."

"That's cruel, Kev." Nat shook his head and popped his collar. Kevin rolled his eyes at this, but smiled. That's Nat for ya. Always supportive, and a little conceited. Or a lot... Nat was the first person Kevin confessed his feelings about Edd too. He knew Nat wouldn't judge, considering he was into guys as well. Though Nat turned out liking the idea of Kevin and Edd together more than he should have. Kevin had caught him numerous of times trying to take a picture of him and Edd kissing while at school. It could get creepy, and a little annoying, but Kevin liked having a friend who completely supported him and his boyfriend. Mr. Willow's lesson was on the Cold War. Kevin sat back and yawned. _I swear, we learn this every year, _he thought, _I wonder how Edd's doing? Why am I even wondering? He's fine. He's in Chemistry. The dork is probably getting turned on by chemical reactions or something. _Kevin couldn't help but laugh at his own thoughts of his sweet, innocent boyfriend with an erection. Mr. Willow stopped speaking when he heard the joyful sound come out of Kevin's mouth.

"Something funny, Kevin?" Mr. Willow crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Does the Cold War amuse you?"

Nat grinned at Kevin. _Shut up, Nat. _

"No, sir," Kevin started, "There's nothing funny about the Cold War. I was just... remembering something stupid. I'm sorry. Go ahead and teach." He said coolly, shrugging. A few classmates giggled.

Mr. Willow raised an eyebrow, but rolled his eyes and continued teaching again.

"Thinking about your boy?" Nat teased. Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and gently punched Nat in the shoulder as Nat laughed at his own question. Kevin shook his head and joined in Nat's quiet laughter.

* * *

Students of all grades gathered around in the lunchroom. It was approximately 12:13 pm. The line for lunch was annoyingly long and slow. Kevin tapped his foot as he waited for it to move. Mark was waiting in line next to him. The brunette haired boy rested his elbow on Kevin's shoulder.

"Off, Mark," Kevin mumbled.

"Or else what?" Mark asked. "Your boyfriend gonna do something about it?" A wide Cheshire grin spread across his face, making his honey-brown eyes squint.

"What the hell is so funny about Edd?" Kevin glared at Mark. "You and the guys have been laughing every time he's mentioned about being strong or some shit."

"It's just teasing, Kevin. Edd's so small compared to you. We're just messing with him. No harm, though. We just want to remind him that since he's with you, we're going to treat him the way we treat each other." Mark made a loud motorboat noise with his mouth before busting into a full laugh.

"Stop," Kevin warned, scowling at his friend. "I don't want you guys making fun of him, even if you are just joking."

Mark slowly frowned. "Alright, man. Chill." His eyes moved to look at who was now entering the cafeteria. Kevin followed his gaze.

Edd made his way through the doors. He stood there for a moment to straightened his sweater vest and beanie. Kevin's lips parted slowly, mesmerized by the sight of his own boyfriend. Edd looked up to scan the room for Ed and Eddy. He didn't notice Kevin staring. Once he found his friends, he quickly made his way over to their table. Mark looked over at Kevin, who was still watching Edd in amazement.

"Seriously?" Mark snapped. "You act like you've never seen him before!"

Kevin blinked and swallowed. He smiled at Mark and moved forward with the line. Edd took a seat across from his friends and set his lunch bag in front of him.

"Hello Ed, Eddy." He smiled at the two obviously bored teens in front of him, although Ed's face brightened by Edd's greeting.

"Hi Double D!" He cheerfully said.

"Yeah, hey sockhead." Eddy mindlessly twirled his spaghetti with his fork.

Edd sighed and began unpacking his lunch from home; a tuna sandwich, an apple, and a piece of apple pie his mother had baked the night before. Ed's eyes widened in hunger as he spotted the pie. Edd noticed this and smiled.

"Would you like some, Ed?" The sockhead offered.

"Yes, I would!" Ed launched his arms over and grabbed the pie, immediately devouring the whole thing. "Thanks, Double D!"

Edd frowned a bit. "You're welcome, Ed.." He looked at his tuna sandwich and took a small bite. After swallowing, he asked, "Do you recall how I mentioned there's something I wanted to speak to you two about?" He smiled shyly, revealing the tooth gap.

"Sure do, sockhead," Eddy answered. "What is it?"

Edd watched as Eddy continued to play with his food. He sighed, not wanting to speak about it anymore, seeing as his friends were distracted by... nothing.

"Kevin's friends have been labeling me as 'weak' and it certainly has been pestering me, though I am aware that they are correct, do you two think I should possibly do something about it?" Edd frowned as he awaited an answer.

Eddy yawned and stretched. "What did you say, sockhead?"

Ed laughed at a spider on the table. "Hello new friend!"

Edd sighed sadly. "Oh, never you mind." He stood up from the table, gathering his things. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to the library." His friends weren't even listening, so Edd continued on his way.

Kevin finished stuffing his chicken sandwich with lettuce, mayo, and ketchup when he noticed Edd was gone from the table. He scrunched up his face.

"Kevin! Over here!" Nat called from a table on the far left.

Kevin checked back at the Eds table, but nothing. _Where the hell did he go... _He made his way over to where his friends were sitting at.

"Hey Nat," he began, "Did you see where Edd went?"

Nat searched the room and shook his head. "No. I thought he'd be with you."

"Nah, he decided to eat with his friends today. I was going to scare him but he left before I could."

"Well now you can use this time to answer my question from earlier." Nat smiled wickedly.

* * *

Edd made his to an empty seat. The table was nearly empty, aside from some students sitting there, doing last minute homework. _Tsk, tsk, tsk, _Edd shook his head, disappointed in his peers for not being responsible. He sat in silence, having nothing to do but wither in his own thoughts. As he thought about his fail attempt to ask his friends for advice, his lower lip quivered.

"Double D?" a kind, familiar voice approached his ears.

Edd looked up to see a blonde he knew so well. Edd forced a smile on his face.

"Greetings, Nazz," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Why are you alone?" She tilted her head, causing her short blonde hair to follow.

"Simply because I'm friends with two inconsiderate morons." Edd furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, but then added, "Well granted, Ed isn't inconsiderate, but he certainly did not bother listening to me either." He crossed his arms and raised his shoulders.

Nazz giggled at the sight of Edd looking like a child who had just been rejected candy. "Aw, Double D." She took a seat next to him.

Edd straightened himself up and smiled at her.

"You can talk to me," she offered. "I'd be happy to listen. So, like, what's bothering you?"

Edd's palms suddenly felt sweaty. Did he really want to talk to Nazz about it? He hardly ever spoke to the girl, and even though she was always kind to him, he felt shy discussing this with her.

He ignored his hands and looked the girl in the eyes. "Kevin's teammates have been going on about how fragile I am, though I know it's true, I still can't help but think, does it bother Kevin?"

"Aw, Double D." Nazz placed a hand on Edd's shoulder. "I doubt it bothers him, actually, I know it doesn't. Dude, I think you being the sweetheart you are drives Kevin crazy... in a good way, of course! So, he wears the pants in the relationship. No harm in that! There's always the tougher one in a relationship."

Edd blinked twice. "Perhaps you're right."

"Yeah, so don't sweat it, dude." Nazz smiled and patted Edd's shoulder as she stood up from her seat. "I'll see you around, Double D. Bye." She waved a goodbye and went on her way.

Edd took this opportunity to grimace. "And perhaps I want to share the wearing of pants."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm surprised, absolutely surprised at how well this is doing. I wasn't expecting much response for this, but I'm so glad people are liking it. Thank you for taking your time in reading this. I love you all. :) _

_Again, Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. _

* * *

The sun slowly rose above Peach Creek. It was now Thursday morning. Another splendid day of... Edd sneered at himself in the bathroom mirror. He hated what he saw; big blue eyes, soft baby skin, accompanied with a very youthful face. He looked down at his outfit. The usual clothing of a collar shirt with a sweater vest and khaki pants. He then looked back up at himself in the mirror. Trying to repeat the same angry face as before, he sighed in defeat. It was no use. He couldn't stay true to the "tough" imagine, but he could certainly try. And try he will. Baby steps first, though. Starting with his attitude. A satisfied smile settled on Edd's face as he accepted the idea. He grabbed his black beanie and placed it on his head, hiding his messy raven hair.

"Another splendid day of school, indeed." Edd exited the bathroom and made his way downstairs for breakfast. He stopped in his tracks once he heard the sound of his mother's voice. _Mother?_ He expected her to be at work by now.

"Edd," his mother greeted once the small teen made his way down the steps. "I took the liberty of making you pancakes." She piled up four pancakes onto a plate and set them on the table, along with a glass of juice and a grapefruit. "Be good. I'll be home around ten tonight. Make sure to check the notes when you arrive from school." And with that, she was gone.

Edd felt a tug at his heart and he sadly looked down at his feet. The aroma of pancakes filled the air. "It would have been nice if you could be here and enjoy this breakfast with me..." He sighed and took his seat at the table.

* * *

Kevin slowly opened his eyes. He checked the time and jumped up. _7:30, shit! _He bolted out of bed and quickly dressed himself into a pair of fitted blue jeans, awhite shirt and an unbuttoned grey collar shirt. He put on his black and white chucks and placed his baseball cap on his head before quickly grabbing his backpack. His parents had been long gone. _Why didn't my alarm wake me... _Kevin had no time to eat. He just grabbed an apple and headed to his motorcycle. His eyes darted towards Edd's house, across from his. _I hope he's not mad at me for being late. _With that thought, he drove off. By the time he got there, first period had already started. Peeking into his US history class, he saw that Mr. Willow had his back to the class.

Slowly and steady, Kevin twisted the door knob and entered the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to stare at the teen sneaking into class. A few couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Kevin glared at them, wanting them to stay silent. _Don't blow my cover, you dorks._ As quiet as he could be, Kevin stepped towards his desk.

"Yes, I know you're trying to sneak in, Kevin," Mr. Willow announced.

Kevin exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Did you really think that would work?" Mr. Willow turned around and crossed his arms.

"Give him a break," Nat defended his best friend.

Mr. Willow narrowed his eyes at the green-haired teen. "Stay out of this, Mr. Goldberg."

Kevin smiled at Nat and gave him a high five as he took his seat.

"Care to explain why you're late?" Mr. Willow asked.

"Nope." Kevin shook his head and Nat laughed, followed by their classmates.

"Charming." Mr. Willow sighed in frustration and turned back to the board.

"Why _are_ you late?" Nat whispered.

Kevin rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "I just slept in."

"Ooh, Eddward's not going to like that."

"Don't remind me. The guy's going to lecture me to no end about being 'responsible'." Kevin sat up straight and rubbed his face with his hand. "I can hear him already." He quietly cleared his throat before impersonating Edd, "'Kevin, I do wish you would be more alert'." Nat covered his mouth, chuckling as he listened to Kevin, "'School is very important for your future and it is _intolerable_ that you slack off.'"

"Aw, give the little cutie a break, Kev. He's only looking out for you." Nat grinned.

Kevin looked down at his desk and smiled. "I know."

* * *

After first period, Kevin quickly searched the halls for Edd. Edd was standing at his locker, putting away his Chemistry textbook and replacing it with his Pre-Cal book. Kevin smirked and slowly began walking up to Edd from behind.

"Boo!" Kevin poked the shorter teen's sides.

Dryly, Edd said, "Oh, salutations Kevin."

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, but licked his lips and sighed. "Hey babe. Not happy to see me?"

Edd glanced at his boyfriend, a dull expression on his face. He slammed his locker shut. "Of course I'm happy."

"You don't sound like you are." _Maybe he's mad at me for being late... wait, does he even know, _Kevin wondered, but he didn't want to risk it. Why was he so afraid of his boyfriend knowing? "The funniest thing happened this morning." He added.

Edd looked up at him, still wearing the same expression.

"I overslept and had to sneak into my class, but Mr. Willow caught me," Kevin explained, smiling innocently at Edd.

Edd's eyebrows twitched. He opened his mouth a bit and tilted his head. "And?"

"And... I hope you're not mad at me."

_Oh, he thinks I'm going to be mad at him, _Edd thought, _it would be typical of me for him if I were to be. Though why should I? It was one mistake. Clearly, he should know better, but it isn't something to get angry over. _His expression changed. Kevin gasped a little, seeing the sad look in those blue eyes of Edd's.

"Aw man, even worse," Kevin said, "You're sad over my careless behavior." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I'm sorry, Edd-"

"Kevin, it's fine," Edd stopped him.

"Then why the face?"

"Merely due to... lack of sleep." Edd shook his head. It was a bad excuse, but it was better than telling Kevin about his insecurities.

A wolfish smile formed on Kevin's face. He gently wrapped his arms around Edd's waist from behind. "Maybe I can help you sleep if you're having trouble." He whispered into the shorter teen's ear.

"Kevin, we're in public," Edd replied, glaring up at the redhead.

Kevin wanted to continue holding his boyfriend, but seeing how Edd's expression wouldn't change, he let go and stepped back. Edd slowly looked away. He bit down on his lower lip as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

"Will you at least answer another question then?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Edd softly answered.

"What do you feel like doing after school?"

There was silence for a few minutes - or seconds - Kevin couldn't even tell. Edd was being oddly quiet. He was usually extremely talkative with Kevin. _What the hell is wrong with him, _he stared at Edd, studying the look in his eyes.

Edd blinked hard. "I-I don't know."

_Seriously?! _"Oh come on, Edd. Can't you decide on something for once? I always have to make the decisions. You're smart-"

"Excuse me, Kevin," Edd interrupted him. The look on his face now was filled with... what was it... anger? Frustration? His eyes were narrowed as he spoke. "For your information, I don't decide on anything because I honestly do not care! It's always with doing this and doing that with you!"

Kevin was taken aback a bit. His jaw fell. "Well, what do you want then?" _Shit, why is he being like this..._

"I simply want to get to class." He wanted to just walk off, but seeing how baffled Kevin was over his small outburst, Edd got on the tips of his toes and planted a kiss on Kevin's chin. "I will see you at lunch." He gave Kevin's hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving him there.

Kevin touched his chin where Edd's lips just were. He looked over his shoulder and saw his boyfriend disappear around a corner. "What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

"Cody!" Kevin called.

The tall and slim teenager stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name. He turned around and nodded at his friend. Kevin walked up to him.

"Hey, man," Cody greeted, running his hands through his brown curly hair.

"I need to talk about something."

"Then talk."

"It's about Edd."

Cody smirked. "What's going on? He forget the periodic table?"

Kevin squinted his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Don't be stupid. It's serious."

"What is it?"

"He's been... weird lately. Earlier I tried asking him a simple question and he seemed..." Kevin paused a moment as he realized he didn't want to admit what he was about to say, "annoyed with me." With nothing to say, Cody just stared at Kevin. Kevin widened his eyes. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Cody shrugged. "So Edd isn't being, uh, nice? Deal with it, Kev. Be proud the kid is loosening up."

"Hey, he's not a kid."

"Alright, the _dude_." Cody snickered. He stopped laughing once he looked back at Kevin and noticed the figure behind him. Cody cleared his throat loudly and turned away.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Cody faced him again and nodded towards the person behind him. Kevin turned to see Edd standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kevin asked him.

"It matters?" Edd smiled.

_That's the first time I see that smile today, _Kevin thought. "No, it doesn't." His hand lingered down to catch Edd's. He looked back at Cody. "I'll see you around." Cody nodded and watched as the couple walked into the cafeteria.

"So was there something bothering you earlier?" Kevin didn't really want to ask, worried that Edd was possibly still... different.

"Not at all," Edd answered, almost too quickly.

Kevin nodded, but was no convinced. "Are you sure, though? You were really quiet... and mad."

"Nonsense." Edd smiled wider, revealing the gap between his teeth, making Kevin's heart speed up.

"Is it nonsense?"

"Good Lord, Kevin." Edd shook his head. Without hesitation, he cupped Kevin's chin and used his free hand to pull him closer. Their faces were now only inches away. Kevin took a deep breath, feeling nervous. Edd showing this much affection in public wasn't normal. Well, he didn't want to ask any more questions. He knew Edd had enough of his questions for the day. A grin rose on Kevin's face as Edd's lips crashed into his.

"Mmm." Kevin sighed at the feel of soft lips caressing his own. Edd pulled away from the kiss, but Kevin still kept his eyes closed.

"Kevin?" Edd giggled, covering his mouth.

Kevin's eyes shot open. A rush of chills ran through him. He looked around to see a few students had been watching. Timidly, he said, "Let's eat." He grabbed Edd's hand and headed for the lunch line.

"But I have my own lunch with me," Edd reminded him.

"Ohh... right." Kevin turned his head to face him.

"And if you would prefer a nice homemade, nutritious lunch, I would be more than happy to share with you, _babe_." The way Edd said 'babe', with such an innocent tone that was still filled with a sort of seductiveness had Kevin biting his own lip.

_He's never called me 'babe' before, _Kevin's jaw fell open. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at once. "Hell yeah," he answered to Edd's offer.

* * *

Edd practically squeaked as he felt Kevin's smile against his lips, causing the redhead to chuckle at the sound.

_Nothing's different with him, _Kevin reassured himself, _he's the same dorky Edd. My dork. _Lost in his own thoughts, the bell startled him. Edd giggled at the sight of the jock jumping up from his seat on one of the cafeteria's benches.

"Time to return to our classes," Edd joyfully said.

"Ah yes, class time," Mark stated as he walked up to the two. He wrapped his arm around Kevin and smiled at Edd. "A truly exciting time, isn't it, Eddward?"

Edd got himself up from his seat. Ignoring Mark's presence completely, he grabbed Kevin's wrist and started walking in the direction of Kevin's fifth period class. Mark was dumbfounded. Was the dork really going to walk away without answering him? Kevin waved at Mark and freed himself from Edd's grip to wrap his arm around the smaller teen's waist. Mark rolled his eyes and took off in the other direction.

The couple turned right. "Wait a sec," Kevin spoke. Edd looked at him. "Your class is the other way."

"I'm aware," Edd replied.

"Oh, so you're walking me this time?"

"Yes, Kevin."

"Why?"

Edd shook his head in exasperation. "I'm only trying to be kind... a gentleman, I suppose."

"You don't have to try to be a gentleman, Edd." Kevin smirked.

"And why is that?" Edd squinted his eyes.

"Seriously?" Kevin let go of Edd and sighed. "I haven't seen this sassy side of you since we were kids."

The minute bell rang. Edd gasped in fear. Fear of being tardy, that is. "Kevin, I really must go now. We'll speak about this another time, perhaps?" Kevin nodded in agreement. "Very well. Good-" Edd paused for a second, "L-later, b-br-bro." The words that left his mouth sounded so foreign.

"Bro?" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, bye Nat."

Edd scoffed to cover up the embarrassment he felt for saying that. Kevin quickly kissed him on the cheek before watching him take off running in his good posture way, which made Kevin smile despite Edd's strange behavior.

"Oh, Eddward," Kevin said to himself. He kept staring until Edd turned the corner. "What would I do without you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I decided to just post chapter 5 now, because I'm both excited and nervous about it. So I just wanted to get it out here and hope you guys like it. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. First part was inspired by a photo on tumblr by elazulselevanto._

* * *

"Like this, Kevin?" Edd's cheeks turned a shade of pink as Kevin helped him adjust his grip on the baseball bat.

"You need to relax, babe." Kevin grinned and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, which was warm from blushing. "Now just keep your eye on the ball." He looked up and nodded at Nat. "Go ahead. Edd's ready."

Nat smiled and tossed the baseball. Edd gulped. Still keeping his grip on Edd's hands, Kevin swung for him. The ball flew over Nat's head and passed the field. It rolled for a while before finally settling near the football field.

"You know," Nat began, scratching his head. "I was just reminded why you're the star player."

Kevin stifled a laugh. He faced Edd who was staring in the direction the ball landed in with amazement.

"I'll be right back," Kevin told him before jogging off in that direction.

The rest of the baseball team walked up at this time. Nat greeted each of the guys while Edd just stood there, dreading anything they would say to him. One of them, Caleb Johnson, the tallest of all of the players, looked over at Edd.

"That was a nice hit," he commented. "Oh wait. You didn't do shit but stand there like a nervous wreck."

Nat glared at Caleb. "Watch what you say about him," he whispered.

Caleb rolled his brown eyes at Nat and gave him a scornful look. "Shut up, Goldberg."

"Don't defend Double D, Nathan," Andrew added in a low voice so Edd couldn't hear. "Let him stick up for himself for once. We're doing him a favor."

Nat furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"The little guy needs to learn to grow some-"

"Grow what, exactly?" Edd walked up to the guys, his hands into fists at his sides. He narrowed his eyes at the taller teenagers.

"A dick." Mark smirked. The others laughed, except Nat, who's eyes just widened at Mark's remark.

Nat looked at Edd. Edd stomped forward a bit more.

"What's taking Kevin so long..." The green-haired teen nervously looked over his shoulder to see Kevin taking his precious time walking back.

Edd huffed out a loud breath he had been holding in. "I'll have you know that I do not you... you _IMBECILES_," he scrunched up his nose in anger, "distinguishing me when you all have just as many flaws as I do!"

"Imbeciles?" Cody snarled at the smaller teen. He took a step closer to Edd, but a hand on his chest pulled him back.

"Don't even think about it." Kevin now stood in front of him, a threatening look in his eyes.

Cody backed off, but continued to glare at Edd. "He's the one calling us dumb asses."

Kevin looked at Edd, who was staring right back at Cody with disgust. "What the hell is even going on?"

"Why bother explaining?" Edd shouted. "You wouldn't even understand, but I have had enough of this!" He turned on his heel and stormed off.

Nat shook his head at Caleb. "You see what you did? You pissed off the poor guy."

"Nathan, shut up!" Caleb growled.

"Will you all just shut up?" Kevin snapped. "What the hell even happened? Edd was just fine when I left!" His eyes opened wider. "What the hell did you guys tell him?" His voice was loud, louder than any of the guys have ever heard him.

"Hey, I told them to leave Edd alone, Kev," Nat defended himself.

Kevin rolled his eyes but sighed. "I'm sure you did, Nat." His eyes scanned the rest of the guys. "Don't piss off MY BOYFRIEND!" He turned around and went after Edd.

"This is a joke," Cody stated. "He's really going to skip practice to go check on his girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Nat corrected him.

"Nathan, shut up!"

* * *

The walk home from school was dreadfully quiet. Even their footsteps were barely audible on the sidewalk. Edd just kept his head down, not bothering to make eye-contact with Kevin.

No longer able to stand the silence, the redhead took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about the guys."

Edd finally lifted his head, but looked in the other direction, pouting and crossing his arms.

"They just don't know how to be mature," Kevin continued. "I told them, though. I told them not to fuck with you any more."

"You think that will help, but it doesn't, Kevin," Edd mumbled.

"Well if it doesn't, I will _make _them shut up. Each and every one of them."

"Whatever you say, but I do hope you will at least spare Nathan."

Kevin stopped walking and grabbed Edd's arm. "Just look at me, please."

"Refrain from touching me at this moment, Kev-"

"No, don't give me that bullshit, Double D." At the sound of his nickname, Edd turned to face the redhead. "Go ahead and be mad. I get it, you should be mad, but don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything to you."

Edd sighed and nodded. "That is true. I apologize." He leaned up and gently kissed Kevin on the lips. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may." Kevin smiled. "You can always ask me something. You don't need to ask for permission."

The corners of Edd's lips twitched up. "What is it that you even like about me?"

_Yes, an easy question, _Kevin gave off a toothy smile. "The way you can talk on and on about something I don't know anything about and make it sound so interesting, how you take a chance on me when you deserve _way_ better." He raised his hand up to Edd's face and gently rubbed his thumb against Edd's chin. "Then there's your cute little face, that smile of yours, oh and that gap between your perfectly white teeth." Kevin smirked.

"Please, Kevin." Edd blushed. "I'm hardly any of that."

"But you are. You really are."

* * *

Eddy groaned at the sound of the doorbell. He lazily stood up from the couch, keeping his eyes on the tv, not wanting to miss a second of his show, as he walked over to the door. He turned his head to see who it was. "Sockhead?" Eddy's jaw dropped, surprised to see his friend on the other side. Edd just stood there with a nervous smile and fidgety fingers. Eddy raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

The sockhead swallowed hard. "Good evening, Eddy. I know this is short notice, but I was hoping that you could help me with something..." His voice drifted off.

"Like what?"

"Ah... a little trip to the clothing store."

"Clothing store?" Eddy stared at his friend for a moment until something clicked in his house. "Double D!" He excitedly jumped. "Don't tell me, you want a new wardrobe?"

"How could you tell?" Edd stepped back.

"Why else would you want me to join you on a shopping trip?"

"I suppose you're right..."

"Awesome! Let's just go get Ed and we'll go."

Eddy parked his car in the parking lot and smiled deviously at Edd.

"Eddy, please don't look at me like that." Edd turned away.

"Why are you so nervous, Double D? This is great!" Eddy jumped out of his car, followed by Ed. "My brother used to shop here all the time." He paused a moment. "My brother is an ass, but he does have good style."

"New clothes for Double D!" Ed picked up Edd in his arms and started walking towards the store.

"Ed, please!" The scrawny teen panicked. "I can easily walk for myself." But Ed ignored him and continued to carry him. The Eds made their way inside and Ed put down Edd.

"Good Lord, Ed, don't ever do that again," the sockhead pleaded.

"Let's get started!" Eddy ran towards a pile of clothes in the sales bin. He began throwing clothes out of it, unable to find something suitable for his sockhead. "Let me tell you pal, I'm glad you decided to change your horrible style."

Edd looked down at his clothes and frowned. Ed laughed loudly and scampered off to the back of the store. Edd looked through a rack of clothes. His eyes fell on a grey hoodie. He pulled it out and examined it. "This isn't too bad, I suppose."

"That'll go perfect with this!" Edd looked up to see Eddy holding a leather jacket.

"Two jackets? Eddy, the weather is too warm-"

"That's why you just roll up the sleeves, Double D!"

"How 'bout this for Double D?" Edd and Eddy turned to see Ed. He held up a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Good Lord!" Edd stared at the pants in horror.

"Ed, you genius!" Eddy snatched the jeans from Ed and handed it to the other. "Go try this on."

"But Eddy-" Edd tried protesting, but Eddy walked off. He looked at the clothes and shook his head. "I refuse to wear such dark clothing."

Eddy rolled his eyes, but opened them wide once he spotted a red shirt. "Fine. If you _refuse _to wear dark clothing, here's something to pop some color into your outfit!" He tossed the shirt at Edd.

Edd caught it and before he could say anything, Eddy was pushing him towards the dressing room. "No turning back now, Double D!"

"Oh dear. Why me?"

"You wanted my help, well, here's my help!"

There was no use trying to fight Eddy on this. Edd gave in and walked into a dressing stall. He glanced at the clothing and rolled his eyes. "I regret ever asking him for help." A few minutes later, he stepped out. Eddy held dogtags in his hand as he grabbed a pair of black boots.

"Hey, Double D, I got more stuff to add to-" He stopped once he saw his friend.

Edd pouted. "How do I look?"

"Different," Eddy simply said. "And this will definitely top it all off." He handed Edd the boots and dogtags.

"You want me to wear a necklace, Eddy?" Edd scrunched up his nose.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Double D doesn't look like Double D," Ed said as he walked over to see.

"I know," Eddy agreed. "He looks better! Now put on those stuff!"

Again, there was no point in arguing. Edd tried on the boots and threw on the dogtags. He slowly turned around to see himself in the mirror and gasped.

"I think it's safe to say that we did good." Eddy walked over to stand next to Edd and smiled in satisfaction.

"I believe it's safe to say that I look ridiculous!" Edd crossed his arms. "I cannot wear this."

The store clerk stepped into the dressing room and smiled at the two. "Will you be purchasing that today, sir?"

"N-no-"

"Yes!" Eddy shoved Edd. "He will be purchasing this outfit."

Edd glared at his shorter friend. "And just how much is this?" His eyes shifted to the clerk.

"That's all on sale, so it's around forty dollars," the clerk answered.

"I don't have that-" Eddy covered Edd's mouth.

"It's on sale, Double D! I'll help you pay, just shut up." Eddy faced the clerk and smiled. "It's a deal."

The clerk nodded and walked back to the register. Edd went back into the stall to change. When he came out, Eddy grabbed the new clothes from his hands and ran over to place them on the counter. The clerk began scanning the prices.

"I don't find it fair that you keep blatantly ignoring me," Edd whispered in Eddy's ear, but Eddy just shoved him away.

"That will be 45.71, please," the clerk told them.

Edd took out the twenty seven dollars he had and placed them on the counter while Eddy put in the rest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Edd sighed. "But more importantly, why are you helping me pay?"

"I've been wanting to see you in different clothes for a long time, Double D. It's for a good cause." Eddy grinned.

The clerk handed Edd the bag and the three Eds left the store.

"So Double D is going to be different now?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, he is, Ed," Eddy proudly answered.

Edd pulled his beanie down to cover his face as they left the parking lot and headed back to the cul-de-sac.

* * *

After his shower, Edd tried on his new clothes again. He almost fell as he struggled to put on his boots.

"Goodness gracious, why do people wear these?" He shook his head and looked himself in the mirror. _So Double D is going to be different now_, he recalled Ed's words. _Different. _Edd scowled. _Different, meaning there will no more of anyone seeing me as just a fragile object that needs his boyfriend's help for everything. From now on, I will prove that I am not just smart and weak. There is so much more to me than meets the eye. _And with that final thought, he grinned devilishly at his own reflection.

* * *

A/N: Reverse!Edd idea came from Asphyxion on tumblr. This idea of having Edd's new style inspired by R!Edd came from my undying love for the reverse!Edd, haha. I would have mentioned this in the beginning in the A/N, but I didn't want to spoil the, um, surprise? lol. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter is short, and I was considering make it longer, but I liked the way I ended it. The next chapter will most likely be much longer. :) Thank you again for taking your time in reading this. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. Reverse!Edd was made by asphyxion. Okay, enjoy sweeties._

* * *

"Thanks for having Edd's back yesterday with the other guys," Kevin told Nat. The green-haired teen grinned at his best friend as the two made their way into the school building. Kevin had wanted to give Edd a ride, but Edd said he would be going with Eddy. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He still didn't take a liking to Eddy, since Eddy continued to be a liar and scammed his peers since they were kids.

"No problem," Nat spoke, bringing Kevin back from his thoughts. The corners of the redhead's lips twitched a bit, but not enough to form a real smile.

"Attention everyone!" A loud, silly voice echoed through the hall. Students turned to see what was going on, along with Kevin and Nat, and then there were those students who didn't even care.

"I am here to show you guys my Double D!" Ed excitedly announced as he stepped aside.

"What?" Kevin growled. "What does he mean _his_ Double D. Double D is mi-" Nat covered Kevin's mouth and pointed his finger towards the front doors. The redhead furrowed his eyebrows and turned to see.

"Ed, please," the sockhead whispered as he walked in. "There was no need for that." Eddy followed behind Edd, smiling proudly at his peers.

The Eds began walking down the hall. Edd could hear the whispers around them. '_What is he wearing?', 'I don't know, but he looks... cute.', 'I never thought I'd say this, but Edd looks seriously good in tight pants.' _The last one caused Edd's cheeks to turn a bright red. He looked over at the ones who were still staring. A few guys nodded in appreciation, but some rolled their eyes and laughed at the dork.

"Come on, Double D," Eddy whispered, "Walk with confidence, show them you aren't a wimp."

"You're absolutely right, Eddy." Edd took a deep breath and grinned at the students watching him.

Girls that knew him giggled and waved at him. Edd raised his hand and was about to wave back, but Eddy slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that," he warned his sock-wearing friend. "Nod at them. It's what cool guys do." So Edd obliged and nodded his head at the girls.

He turned and saw Kevin standing with Nat. Kevin raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend while Nat stared in horror. _Here I go, _Edd thought as he stepped closer to the redhead, leaving his friends behind.

"Greetings, Kevin," he tried sounding as confident as he could, but it didn't help. His voice sounded as sweet as ever.

"Edd!" Nat squeaked. "You look..." he covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Kevin snarled at him, but immediately turned his attention back to Edd.

"What the hell are you wearing?" The redheaded asked, a serious tone.

Edd gulped. "I decided to try a new style." He smiled innocently.

"Why? Your style was fine the way it was." Kevin stopped and closed his eyes. "This has to do with them, doesn't it?" He opened his eyes and let out a sharp sigh.

Nat crossed his arms. "Edd, don't you know better than to let what others say affect you?"

Edd rolled his eyes. "You rolled your eyes at me!" Nat blurted. The green-haired teen looked at Kevin. "He rolled his eyes at me."

Kevin rolled his eyes and smirked at Nat.

"This has nothing to do with your teammates, Kevin," Edd responded. Kevin, still smirking at the offended Nat, shifted his eyes to his boyfriend and frowned. He really wasn't in the mood to question the blue-eyed sockhead, so he simply smiled and pulled Edd forward by his dogtags.

"Whatever you say, dork." Edd smiled at the nickname before Kevin bluntly kissed him. His tongue traced against the small teen's lower lip, wanting an entrance.

"Get a room," a voice interrupted.

The redhead groaned against his boyfriend's lips. He looked up to see Cody and Andrew standing there. Edd glared up at the guys.

"Oh, shit. Eddward, is that you?" Cody teasingly asked, a crooked smile on his face.

Kevin opened his mouth to defend Edd, but Edd shoved Kevin away from him and turned to face Cody more clearly. Kevin gently bumped into Nat, his jaw dropped from his boyfriend's sudden action.

"I believe you intended that to be humorous, correct?" Edd asked. "I'm sorry to inform you that no one's laughing." That devious grin spread across the sweet face.

Cody squinted his eyes at the shorter teen. "You really wanna get smart right now?"

Although his heart was pounding with fear against his chest, Edd shrugged and said, "I don't see how that would work, considering I'd be the only one making sense."

Kevin raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend's comment. Nat couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He looked down, smiling and shook his head.

"You really think judging my intelligence is going to offend me?" Cody asked.

"I don't even wanna hear what Edd has to say to that," Kevin said as he stepped in between the two.

"No, no, Kev," Cody said, "I wanna hear."

"Cody, walk the hell away now." Kevin narrowed his eyes. "I said, NOW."

Cody remained serious for a moment, then he chuckled. "Alright, alright. Just make sure your little boyfriend watches what he says."

"He isn't going to make sure of anything," Edd responded. "He doesn't control me." The sockhead crossed his arms and stepped forward. "Therefore, the next time you want to inform of something, you let me know yourself."

Edd and Cody stared at each other with much hate in their eyes. Kevin had enough. He grabbed Edd's wrist and pulled him away.

Edd's expression turned into surprise. He gasped. "Kevin, what do you think you're doing?" His sweet tone had returned.

"Getting you the hell away from here." Kevin continued to drag Edd away. Nat had followed them, not wanting to be near the other guys either. "Seriously, Edd," the redhead went on, "They're not worth it."

"Release me this instant!" The sockhead pouted and struggled to loosen Kevin's grip. Once they turned the corner and stopped at Edd's locker, the redhead let go.

"Give us one answer, babe," Nat said, receiving a glare from Kevin at the word 'babe', but Nat just grinned at the redhead and kept talking, "We know you changed your style to look tougher in front of them, but why? What's the point?"

Edd said nothing. His eyes wandered everywhere, but never at them.

"Double D." That made him finally give Kevin eye-contact. "Talk to me." The tone in the redhead's voice was so keen for someone like him.

Edd opened his mouth when the bell rang. Nat sighed in defeat and patted Kevin on the back. "Let's get to history, Kev." But Kevin didn't take his eyes off Edd.

"I'm tired, Kevin," the sockhead finally answered. "I've had enough of your friends. They don't show me any respect. I just want to prove to them that I'm not just the smart one."

Nat flashed Edd an understanding look.

Kevin smirked at his boyfriend and nodded. "Alright, babe. If it makes you feel better, then I'll support you." Nat tapped Kevin's shoulder, and the redhead knew exactly what Nat was thinking. "And we gotta go. I'll see you later." He swiftly kissed Edd on the nose before turning away and quickly walking off with Nat.

"So you're cool with this?" Nat asked.

"Not really, but we'll see how it goes. For now, let's just hurry up." The redhead and his best friend took off running.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know the last chapter was very short, therefore, I made this one long to make up for it. Chapter 6 was just to show everyone's reactions towards Edd's new look. Some people liked it and others kind of found it weird, hence why some guys laughed, because they see it as a nerd just trying hard to fit in. I wasn't very proud of that chapter, but eh, not everything can be great. Though I do think I did better on this one. So sit back, relax, and read? lol :) _

_I have every chapter planned out already. It seems this will most likely be around 12 chapters long. I may come up with new ideas (I always do with every story I write), but so far, I have 12 chapters and a ending figured out. _

_Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following this story. I appreciate it._

_Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d._

_Reverse!Edd belongs to asphyxion._

* * *

Edd stuck out his tongue in concentration as he carefully listened to his AP English teacher's lecture on rhetorical strategies and how each of them is used. He tried jotting down every word Mrs. Miller spoke, while his classmates just wrote out the main points.

"And I do expect each and every one of you to use these in the next essay," she told the class, receiving a few groans.

Edd smiled wide, revealing the gap between his teeth. He raised his hand and Mrs. Miller called on him. "Is there a limit?"

The girl sitting behind him sat up at the sound of his voice. She adjusted her black-rimmed glasses and smiled. Maybe it was just the new clothes, but she couldn't stop feeling giddy about him.

"As long as it makes sense, Edd," Mrs. Miller answered his question.

Edd nodded and wrote that down. The girl with the glasses looked over his shoulder.

"Hi Edd," she shyly spoke.

Edd lifted his gaze up from his paper and slowly turned his head. "Hello May."

May Kanker smiled at him, her teeth white and straight, especially after she got braces. When they were kids, she had buck teeth. In middle school, she finally got braces, but also had to get glasses when her vision started becoming poor from spending most of her time in front of the computer screen. She and her sisters weren't as close. They stopped taunting other students and the Eds once high school started.

"You look nice today..." She twirled a strand of blonde hair with her finger.

"Oh, um, why thank you." Edd turned his head back to face the teacher.

May sighed lovingly and rested her head on her hand as she stared at the back of Edd's head. _That was strange, _Edd thought,_ May hasn't even spoken one word to me since middle school. _

"So how are things with you and Kevin?" May didn't really care, but she asked anyway, merely from wanting to speak to the sockhead.

"May, please, refrain from speaking to me at this moment," Edd whispered. "We're in class and the teacher is lecturing."

May frowned and sat back with her arms crossed. Why was she even bothering to talk to him? He had a boyfriend, but she couldn't help herself. He looked so... _dreamy. _She smiled once again and apologized for distracting him.

"You're not a distraction to me, May," he bluntly said.

May blinked twice, not sure what he meant by that. Either way, she found herself liking this challenge in front of her. After class, she waited for Edd outside. Edd made his way out and gasped at the sight of her just standing there, smiling at him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"May, you gave me quite a fright," he told her and began stepping away.

"I'm sorry, Edd. I'm just curious about your new look."

Edd stopped walking and looked at her. "Wh-what do you want t-to know?"

"Why did you change from your old clothes? Are you trying to be... bad or something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's something around those lines..."

"Really?! Well, I could help you." May stepped in front of him and smiled innocently.

Edd sighed. "That's fine, May. I already have Eddy helping me."

"Are you serious? All he's going to do is teach you how to act stupid."

"Excuse you, May. That's my friend you are speaking about." Edd stepped forward and glared at her. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't say such negative things about my friends."

A giggle escaped May's mouth. Edd's eyes widened. She covered her mouth. "I understand, Edd. I'm sorry." She smiled and turned away, but glanced back at Edd, "When I said you look nice, I meant you look _really_... handsome." And with that, she practically skipped away.

Edd tilted his head. _Handsome? Not even Kevin has said that to me before._

* * *

During lunchtime, the Eds sat together as Edd waited for Kevin to get there.

"You know," Eddy spoke with a mouth full of his cheeseburger, causing Edd to cringe a bit. "This is the best idea you've ever had, sockhead."

Edd fiddled with his fingers. "Stop doing that," Eddy complained, "It makes you look weak and it's not helping you at all with your new image."

"Do you expect to really be completely different in one day?" Edd asked.

"You could try..."

"Eddy!"

"Okay, okay." Eddy raised his hands in defeat. "Relax, sockhead."

Ed pouted as he stared at his sock-wearing friend. "I like your clothes, Double D, but I don't want you being mean."

"He's not going to be mean, Ed!" Eddy told him. "He's just going to be less... uhhh..." He looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the right word.

"Fragile," Edd helped.

"Uh yeah, sure that." Eddy nodded and smiled as he took a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Promise, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Ed." The sockhead offered his tall friend a reassuring smile. He faced Eddy now and sighed. "May Kanker talked to me today."

"Gross." Eddy stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"My point is, she hasn't bothered talking to me since middle school, and the day I change my wardrobe, she suddenly has an interest."

"Along with everyone else. Face it, Double D, this change is the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

Edd scowled and shook his head. "I highly doubt it is. To be quiet honest, the best thing that's ever happened to me is-"

"Hey babe." Strong arms wrapped around Edd's small waist.

A wide smile spread across the sockhead's face. "Kevin," he finished his sentence. The redhead kissed Edd's cheek before sitting down next to him. He didn't want to acknowledge Eddy's presence, but Edd squinted his eyes at him until he did.

"Hi Eddy," Kevin mumbled. Edd crossed his arms. "Oh, and hey Ed." The sockhead smiled and nodded in satisfaction. The redhead inched his face closer to Edd's ear. "Come on, babe. Let's go somewhere else."

"I will have to deny your offer, Kevin," Edd answered. "I'm perfectly content where I am at this moment and I would like if you'd stay." Eddy groaned and rolled his eyes at that. Kevin snarled at him, but Edd gently slapped his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll stay," the redhead mumbled. He wrapped his arm around the blue eyed teen and tried ignoring Eddy's new idea of a scam. _Will this guy ever grow up? When is he going to realize that his ideas are stupid, _Kevin tried not rolling his eyes, but Eddy was making it hard to play nice. When Kevin and Edd started getting close, Eddy went out of his way to separate them. Well, that was only when Eddy assumed Kevin was just trying to take away his best friend. He didn't know they were getting romantically involved.

The moment Eddy figured that out, he did what any good best friend would do, he threatened Kevin, saying that if he hurt his sockhead, Kevin would have to deal with him. Of course the redhead just laughed at the short guy, confident that he would never, _ever_ hurt Edd, and he had proved that to Eddy countless times. That still didn't change Eddy's views on the jock.

"I'm tellin' you guys," Eddy said, "This'll make us stickin' rich!"

Kevin shook his head. "Can I offer you some advice?" Eddy scowled at the redhead, but allowed him to talk. "I suggest you... get a new hobby, you know, something that's not stupid and makes you less of an idiot, considering you're already one of the most hated guys in school." The redhead chuckled.

"Kevin!" Edd shouted in defense of his friend. Kevin immediately frowned and looked at his boyfriend. "That wasn't very nice."

"I didn't say it was going to be." Kevin shrugged and smirked at Eddy.

"Put a sock in it, shovel chin!" Eddy shouted across the table.

Kevin's smirked turned a little lopsided. He leaned his head closer to Edd's and bit his beanie. Edd stared at him, questioningly.

"What?" Kevin asked. "He said put a sock in it." He pursed his lips together, holding in his laugh. Edd noticed this and began giggling, covering his mouth as he did so. Kevin let out his loud laughter.

Eddy just stared at the two, clearly not amused. Ed didn't understand what was so funny, but he started laughing with them, leaving Eddy to sit there in silence with an annoyed expression planted on his face.

"My two favorite people." Eddy looked up to see a grinning Nat standing there. He groaned loudly and put his head down. Nat ignored this and said, "I've been hearing a lot of people talking about you today, Edd."

The sockhead halted his laugh and gulped. "Is that so? What are they exactly saying, Nathan?"

Kevin sighed and looked up at his best friend.

"That you're even more of a cutie now than ever," Nat answered.

Edd couldn't help but blush. "I highly doubt they said that. No one finds me-" he stopped mid-sentence as he realized Kevin was glaring at him. "What I meant was, I have never-"

"Just stop talking, please," Kevin said as he gently placed a finger on Edd's lips. Nat squeezed in between Eddy and Ed, smirking at Eddy when the shortest Ed scowled up at him.

"Did you happen to bathe in your own cheap cologne this morning?" Nat asked him, sniffing the short guy's neck.

"Shut up," Eddy told him. He shoved the green-haired teen away from him in disgust.

"I don't have to take orders from someone little."

Eddy hissed through his teeth, "Get out of my face before I pull out those gold earnings from your freaking ear." Instead of coming up with another comeback, which would have been no problem for the smart aleck, Nat just laughed at Eddy and patted the shortest Ed's head. Eddy swatted the green-haired teen's hand.

"Aww, is Eddy and Nat flirting?" Ed teased, his mouth wide open in the form of an excited smile as he leaned closer to Eddy.

"Gross, no!" Eddy protested. "That's disgusting." He gagged.

Nat crossed his arms. "Please, I have better taste, and you don't even deserve me."

"Tell me again why we can't leave?" Kevin asked Edd in a whisper. The sockhead smiled at his boyfriend before saying, "Everything was going fine until your idiotic friend joined us." The redhead's eyes opened wide. It wasn't just that Edd actually said that, but it was how he said it, like Nat's feelings didn't matter or even existed. He didn't even want to look Nat in the eye, knowing his best friend would be stunned and offended by Edd's statement, but Kevin turned his head anyway.

"Idiotic?" There wasn't much of an expression on Nat's face. He softly sighed and said, "You know, when you called the guys 'imbeciles', I couldn't understand why they got so mad about it, because at the moment, I agreed with you, but now, I don't know why I did. Yeah they were wrong to judge you, but I don't think that gives you the right to call them dumb. I see now that you call anyone who isn't being mature," Nat air quoted the word 'mature' and went on, "stupid because you think you're better than all of us, don't you? Just because you have AP classes and all straight A's."

Kevin blinked. This was the first time he has ever heard his best friend sound so serious. The redhead looked over at Edd, who had nothing but fiery in his soft blue eyes.

"I do not think of myself as any better than anyone," the sockhead responded, his voice low.

"Then how come that's always your only insult?" Nat questioned, glaring back at him.

"Believe me, Nathan, I can think of many other ways to insult you."

Nat scowled and jumped up from his seat. "You know what, Edd. I don't need your bullshit." He stepped over the bench and glanced back at the sockhead, "Talk to me when your new stupid attitude isn't in the way."

Kevin was dumbfounded. He scooted away from Edd as he watched his best friend walk off in anger. Edd blinked and looked down at his hands. The redhead could see how much the small teen regretted his words. The sockhead covered his mouth. Eddy burst into loud laughter and banged his fist on the table.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kevin finally asked Edd.

Edd, distracted by Eddy's laughter, took a moment to answer. "I-I-I... Kevin, forgive me. I-I-"

"Don't apologize, sockhead!" Eddy said through his laugh.

Kevin was ready to attack Eddy when his teammates walked over.

"Hey Eddward," Mark said through clenched teeth. "Did I just hear that you said shit to my friend? You better watch that smart ass mouth of yours."

Kevin slowly stood up and slapped both his hands down on the table. "Well maybe Edd wouldn't need to be a smart ass if you guys would have just left him alone."

"I get it, Kevin. He's your boyfriend and we were dicks to him, but that doesn't mean he can just treat us like we're stupid."

"Just like him being smaller than us didn't mean you guys had to pick on him, right?" The redhead raised an eyebrow as he waited for one of them to answer.

"Well why is he bitching at Nat?" Andrew joined in. "What did Nat do to him?"

Kevin glared down at his boyfriend for a moment, and then turned to face Andrew again. "On that, I agree with you, but he's only acting like this because of you guys."

"Kevin-" Edd tried speaking, but Mark cut him off.

The brunette grinned at Kevin as he said, "So this is his way of crying about it?"

"Excuse you!" Edd shouted. He quickly stood up and sneered at the guys. This caught the attention of students around them who turned to see what was going on.

Kevin could see they were starting a scene. He placed his hands on Edd's shoulder. "Come on, Edd. Let's just go."

"No!" Eddy got up from his seat. "If Double D wants to defend himself, he can!"

"Eddy, stay out of this!" The redhead shouted. He began to gently push Edd away.

And the whole time during, Ed just sat there, watching all of them with worried eyes and chattering teeth, hoping they wouldn't presume to violence.

"Edd, this isn't you, okay?" Kevin whispered to his blue eyed boyfriend. Edd stared back with furrowed eyebrows, but he listened, "Just relax. Don't let them get to you. I'll handle them."

"No, I want to," Edd answered in a hushed tone. "I want to take care of myself."

The baseball players stood there, waiting for something to happen. Eddy ran over to Edd's side, quickly joined by Ed.

"I know you do, babe," Kevin continued to whisper, "But not here, not now. Please." He stared deep into the other's eyes.

Edd finally sighed and nodded. "Let's go." Kevin smiled at those words. The four of them walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the guys to stand there in confusion. They rolled their eyes and went on their way as well. What a waste of time.

* * *

"I think I'm going to quit," Kevin said to Edd as he lay on his back on Edd's bed.

Edd used to despise having people lie on his bed, because it would just wrinkle the sheets, but after seeing Kevin lay on it a few times before they started officially dating, Edd's feelings towards it changed, seeing how lovely the sight was.

"You aren't talking about baseball, are you?" But the redhead nodded. "Kevin!" Edd whined. "You can't do that. It's your passion."

"But I can't be on a team filled with guys who can't respect you."

Edd gulped. "Nat is one of them." He sadly looked down at his feet. "I hope you do forgive me for saying what I said to him-"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." The redhead sat up and sighed. "To be honest, it did tick me off a little to hear you talk like that to him. I hope you know that he didn't do anything to deserve it."

"That is the very reason why I'm sorry." Edd sat down next to Kevin. The sad expression on his baby face tugged at Kevin's heart. The jock placed a hand on Edd's thigh and gently rubbed it. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Kevin chuckled. "Edd, it's Nat. He doesn't hold a grudge. He'll be fine, I know him." His hand trailed up and stopped at Edd's cheek. "Let's just not talk about Nat right now, okay?" Edd nodded and smiled as Kevin's lips inched closer to his.

It started with a soft kiss, their hands on each other's faces, until Edd began to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Kevin's neck. The redhead smirked against his boyfriend's lips. He held the small teen close as their kiss ended. Emerald and blue eyes stared at each other for what felt like forever. Edd took a deep breath before grabbing hold of Kevin's head and pressing his lips against the redhead's neck.

"Mmm," Kevin murmured, smiling at the soft touch at his neck. Edd's cheeks start feeling hot. He shut his eyes tight as he gently sucked on the skin. "Damn, Edd-" but Kevin didn't say anymore from being taken aback by Edd pushing him, causing the redhead to fall on his back.

Though his hand was shaky and his heart was racing more than usual, Edd straddled Kevin, his dogtags clinking together as he adjusted himself. He looked down at the redhead and swallowed the lump in his throat. A smirk formed on Kevin's face with a look of lust in his eyes. Edd tried shaking away the nerves inside him. Without hesitation, he threw off his jackets and tossed them aside. Kevin grabbed the sockhead by the dogtags and pulled him down for a kiss. Edd's hands traveled to the hem of the jock's white shirt and quickly pulled it up. Kevin helped by yanking it over his head. The shirt joined Edd's jackets on the floor. _Oh dear, _Edd thought as he looked at them, but blinked and focused his attention on his boyfriend.

Kevin had a nice shape to him. Edd couldn't stop himself from kissing down the redhead's toned stomach. Kevin laid his head back and smiled when he felt his jeans being unzipped. They had never done this before, but Kevin had imagined it over and over, and now it was happening, and even crazier, Edd was in charge. This caused a shiver to go down the redhead's back. He was very much annoyed, afraid, and amazed of Edd's new behavior.

* * *

_A/N Part 2: I just wanted to say that the idea of May needing glasses because her vision got bad from being in front a computer screen a lot came from my real life experience, lol. Okay, have a nice day. Stay tuned for chapter 8, sweeties. Follow me on tumblr if you want updates and such. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. It was really easy for me, and I'll just say, it includes a lot of Nat, because I kind of can't get enough of him. Lol.

He belongs to c2ndy2c1d.

Reverse!Edd belongs to asphyxion.

I mentioned on tumblr that "Speechless" by Morning Parade helped me write this chapter.

* * *

As he made his way through the halls of Peach Creek High, Kevin grinned, just remembering how he spent his Friday evening with Edd. It was mainly the only thing he thought about all weekend. Edd was definitely full of surprise, never ceasing to amaze the redhead, and Kevin was all for it. His dilemma with his teammates had slipped his mind, that was until he saw Nat with Caleb. The two were chatting it up about their weekend and what they did. Kevin sighed, debating whether to walk over or just leave. They hadn't seen him yet. He could easily walk off without them realizing. But Nat was his best friend, and yet, he felt a little uncomfortable with the thought of talking to him because of the Edd situation. _No, man, he's your best friend, _the redhead thought to himself, _you have to talk to him. It's not you he's mad at, but what if he is? _Kevin rolled his eyes. _Stop being a wimp and talk to your damn best friend. _He stood up straight and went over to join the two.

Nat was laughing at something Caleb said when he noticed Kevin walking over. He stopped laughing immediately and frowned. Caleb turned to see and shook his head at the redhead, but Kevin continued to make his way to them. He greeted them once he got there, but he didn't get a response. The two just looked at each other, not knowing what to even say. Kevin stared at his best friend. _Come on, Nat. Don't be like this. Edd's sorry. _

"I said 'hey', guys," the redhead spoke again.

"Yeah, we heard," Caleb responded.

"You guys mad at me or something?"

Nat absentmindedly looked down at the floor. He wasn't exactly mad at Kevin, but he did feel offended that he didn't hear his best friend defend him on Friday.

"Goldberg, come on," Kevin tried. Nat bit down on his lower lip and glanced up at Caleb for help. Caleb raised an eyebrow at the green-haired teen.

"Look," Kevin said, "Edd told me he was sorry. He didn't mean what he said-"

"So why say it?" Nat finally said something. He narrowed his eyes at Kevin and crossed his arms.

"Because he's..." Kevin sighed and shrugged. "I don't know why he said, to be honest, but come on, man. You know Edd. He didn't mean it. He'll say he's sorry to you in person once he gets here. I guarantee it." The redhead offered his friend a smile. "Would that make you feel any better?"

That smug grin slowly formed on Nat's face. "It's cool, Kev." He nudged the redhead's shoulder with his fist. "I was just being too sensitive about it. I guess Edd's just going through some phase."

Kevin smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's what it is. Just a phase." That actually made sense. It made him feel a little more relieved about the whole thing. Caleb wasn't amused. He scoffed and walked off. The best friends ignored him.

"So where is the little cutie, anyway?" Nat asked.

"He wanted to come with Eddy again, which doesn't make me feel good at all, since on Friday when that happened, he came with a new style. I hope I don't see any new surprises today." Nat nodded in agreement but Kevin had spoken too soon.

"Double the Ed boy," a voice with a deep accent spoke from nearby, "Would you like to see Wilfred's new headshots?"

Edd furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head at the blue-haired teen speaking to him - Rolf. "And why would I want to see those?" The sockhead replied in a harsh tone.

Rolf blinked, stunned by the reply of the sweet guy he had known since they were kids. "The real question here, Double the Ed boy, is why not?"

"Because who cares about stupid pictures of your pig?" Eddy joined in, wrapping his arm proudly around Edd's neck. Edd smiled at his friend before facing Rolf again, returning to his grim expression.

Kevin and Nat made their way over. The redhead groaned at the sight and gave himself a face palm. Nat patted his back in comfort as he continued to watch the scene. Even though they rejected his offer, Rolf still pulled out one of the pictures of his beloved pig and handed it over to Edd. The sockhead took it. His eyes shifted down to his hands to look. Eddy and Ed peeked over Edd's shoulder to see as well. The picture displayed Rolf's pig wearing a purple bow and a white suit jacket. Eddy covered his mouth to not laugh, but he did anyway. Edd rolled his eyes and crumbled up the picture in his hands. Kevin looked up at this and his eyes widened. _Jeez, that was cruel. _

"Aw, come on, Edd!" Nat shouted. "That's not cool."

Edd turned his head to face the green-haired teen. He scowled at him, but stopped once he noticed Kevin standing next to him. "K-Kevin!" The sockhead joyfully ran over to his boyfriend and squeezed him tight.

"See you around, Rolfy boy," Eddy said, smiling at the Son of a Shepherd before walking over with Ed to join the sockhead.

Kevin gave Nat a look of confusion, which was returned. "Hey, Edd." The redhead gently hugged his boyfriend back. "How's it going?"

Edd pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Good morning, Kevin." He remembered Nat and faced him. "And a good morning to you too," he said in a dull tone.

"Morning," Nat simply replied.

"So what was up with you and Rolf?" Kevin asked. He had to know. He just had to. What the heck did Edd have against Rolf out of all people? It was just as confusing as Edd's sudden attitude towards Nat.

"He was boring me," Edd told him.

"So you had to mean to him? Rolf can be a little weird, but he's still cool."

Eddy opened his mouth to say something but Kevin raised his hand up, urging him to not.

"I told him not to!" Ed blurted. Kevin looked up at the tallest Ed. "I told Double D to be nice to our old friend Rolf, but he didn't listen. He hasn't been listening to me since Saturday!"

The sockhead glared at his friend.

"Huh, really?" Kevin asked, shaking his head at Edd.

"Don't shake your head at me, Kevin." Edd pouted. "I'm not a child." The bell rang and Kevin sighed.

"Whatever, Double D. I'll see you later." Instead of kissing his boyfriend goodbye, Kevin just smiled at him and walked off with Nat.

"What? No kiss from your man?" Eddy teased, making Edd put his hands into tight fists.

"Let's not speak of it, Eddy." The sockhead practically stomped off in the direction of his classroom.

Though Eddy and Ed's classroom was the other way, they followed their friend.

"Come on, Sockhead, relax," Eddy told the blue-eyed teen. "It's not like he told you off or anything."

"Very well, then." Edd sighed and turned to face his friends. "Ed, Eddy, please get to class before you two are late."

Eddy wrapped his arm around Edd's neck as he did before and smiled big. "Aw, good ole Double D looking out for us."

Edd stuck his tongue between the gap in his teeth as he smiled back. "Why yes, of course! I would like to quickly thank you, Eddy, for the confidence boost this weekend."

"You know that if you need anything, I'm here for you, Sockhead."

Edd nodded and his friends quickly walked off to get to their own class. The sweet smile faded fast from Edd's face as soon as he saw them turn the corner. He brushed his shoulder where Eddy's hand had been and entered his classroom.

* * *

There was baseball practice after school that day. Kevin was running late, due to not finishing his Algebra two test in time. He stared at the problems on the paper and rolled his eyes. _I know people say this all the time, but I'm seriously never going to need this_. He looked up at the clock, seeing that he was already five minutes late. _Fuck_. Meanwhile, his teammates warmed up, noticing Kevin wasn't there, but not even caring, except Nat.

"Where the hell is Kev at?" The green-haired teen asked, looking around for his best bro.

"He'll come eventually," Andrew answered.

"I care more about where the hell the coach is at rather than where Kevin is," Mark added. He began doing some stretches when a familiar voice said 'Greetings'. "Oh great," he mumbled, turning to see Edd standing there. But he was alone. A devious smirk appeared on Mark's face as he stood straight up. "So little Edd's alone, huh? No one to back you up?" He walked closer towards the sockhead.

The others looked over to see what was going on. Edd rolled up his sleeves a little more and sneered at Mark, putting his hands into fists. Nat gasped and ran over.

"That's because I'm not afraid of you," Edd told Mark.

Mark laughed and shook his head. "You should be."

"I'm not." With all the force he had, Edd pushed the taller teen, almost causing him to fall. His hands were a little shaky, but he ignored it. He took a deep, nervous deep breath.

"Wrong move, dude," Mark said as he ran full speed towards the sockhead.

"No, no, no!" Nat yelled, holding Mark back.

"Get away from me, Goldberg!" Mark screamed. "I swear I'm going to-"

"You're not!" Nat screamed back, still holding the angry teen back by keeping his hands on the other's chest. "Think about Kevin-"

"To hell with Kevin!" Mark was breathing heavily. He tried getting to Edd, but Nat was strong enough to stop him.

The others ran over and crowded around the sockhead. Edd gulped, suddenly losing confidence, but he tried to remain calm. Cody came up from behind the small teen and tightly grabbed him. Edd yelped, getting Nat's attention. The green-haired teen looked over his shoulder.

"Let go of him!" Nat yelled. Mark was finally able to push Nat away. The strong athlete walked up to sockhead and smiled. Edd looked up at Mark and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Scared yet?" Mark asked, but Edd shook his head. "You sure?" Mark grabbed the small teen by his dogtags as he raised his fist, but before it could make any contact with Edd's face, Andrew tackled Mark to the ground. Nat took this opportunity to pull Edd away from Cody's grip. Even though the small teen protested, Nat held him in his arms so he couldn't do anything he would regret.

"Stop protecting him, Nathan," Cody said. "Let me at him."

"Yes, Nathan," Edd spoke. "Don't protect me. I can handle myself." But Nat just rolled his eyes and dragged the sockhead away from everyone else. Edd struggled and struggled. Nat finally let go when they were both in the locker room.

"Are you mad, Nathan?" Edd yelled.

"No, but I'm starting to think you are."

Edd groaned and said, "I had them! They were right there!"

"No! They were all gaining up on you." Nat pointed his finger at Edd. "You're lucky Andrew had sense knocked into him in time to help me save you."

Edd grabbed Nat's finger tightly and growled in frustration. "I didn't need help!"

"Yes you did!" The two stared angrily at each other. Nat freed his finger from the sockhead's grip and finally looked away. He sighed and said, "I don't want to fight with you, Edd. You're my best friend's boyfriend."

Edd just grinned.

"Oh, and where's my apology?" The green-haired teen asked with his hands on his hips.

This made the sockhead frown. "What apology?"

Nat put his hands down and looked down at his feet. Quietly, he answered, "Never mind."

* * *

Kevin showed up at practice ten minutes after the incident. The guys didn't say a word about it, but the redhead could tell something was wrong. He got home around six and headed for the shower. He entered his room and stopped at the doorway. His jaw dropped open, but his shock turned into a smile.

"Edd," he said. "What are you doing here?"

The sockhead was sitting on the redhead's bed. He looked up from his hands at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Edd smiled innocently and got on his feet. Kevin walked over and placed his hands on Edd's forearms before leaning down a little and planting a hard kiss on the sockhead's soft lips. Edd gently grabbed Kevin's face as they kissed. The events from earlier began running through Edd's mind. He pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked. He grabbed his boyfriend's wrist as Edd started to turn away.

"I-I..." Edd faced Kevin again. He swallowed hard and explained, "Forgive me, Kevin, but today before you showed up to practice, I had a confrontation with your teammates."

Kevin chuckled slightly, hoping he had heard wrong. "Wait, what?"

Edd walked back over to Kevin's bed and sat down. The jock joined him. "I wanted to show them that I'm not who they think I am."

"Double D, what did you do?"

"I walked up to Mark and told him I wasn't afraid of him, because I'm not. He tried threatening me, but I pushed him." Kevin closed his eyes as he continued to listen to Edd, "He then proceeded to attacking me, but Nat stopped him." Edd rolled his eyes at the memory of Nat saving him. "Cody grabbed me and Mark was going to hit me, but Andrew stopped him-"

Kevin opened his eyes. "Edd, how can you be so stupid?" He stood up from his bed and walked over to his window, looking over at Edd's house.

Edd scowled and said, "Excuse me? Those friends of yours had it coming."

"Including Nat?!" Kevin snapped. "Why do you keep bringing him into this? He never did anything to you! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT?"

The sockhead blinked twice. He hasn't heard Kevin this angry since they were kids and Eddy had ticked him off with a scam. He got up from the bed and responded, "I wasn't there to hurt Nathan-"

"Then why were you there? Why, Edd, why?!" Kevin threw off his baseball cap in anger. Edd watched it fly across the room, hit the wall and land on the floor. "Stop being this way, Edd," the redhead sounded a little more calm, "It's stupid."

"It's not-"

"You know it is!"

"Don't raise your voice with me!"

"Ahhh!" Kevin rubbed his forehead in frustration and turned away from Edd.

"Why does this make you so angry, Kevin?" His boyfriend asked, in that sweet innocent tone that Kevin knew and loved so much.

"Because Edd..." The redhead looked at Edd. "They could have hurt you. They're big, okay? I know you're not weak, but one against all of them?" Kevin licked his dry lips. "I don't think even the strongest guy could have taken all of them at once. Be proud Nat and Andrew saved you."

"Nathan..." The expression on Edd's face softened and his eyebrows rose. He stepped back, realizing what apology Nat was referring to. "Oh dear." He pulled his beanie down to cover his eyes.

"What?" Kevin asked, staring at the small teen in confusion.

"He asked about an apology. I didn't know what he meant, but I do now."

"Yeah, sorry about being an ass to him on Friday."

"Language, Kevin."

"Don't give me that right now, Double D." Kevin rolled his eyes. Edd smiled to himself, feeling a sudden pride in what he did. He looked over at Kevin, to the one who was his everything, that cared about him more than anyone, the one that was frustrated with him at the moment.

That made his smile fade. He walked up to Kevin and placed a hand on the jock's shoulder. The redhead didn't move or say anything. Edd placed a kiss on the back of his neck. Kevin tried not smiling, so he cleared his throat.

Edd sighed in defeat. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"You going with Eddy again?" Edd nodded in response and Kevin scrunched up his nose. "Fine, whatever."

The sockhead began making his way to the door when Kevin said, "I know he said something to you this weekend, something to make you act up even more."

Edd furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced back at the redhead. Kevin still had his back to Edd, staring out the window. The sockhead opened his mouth to say something, but shrugged and just walked out, gently closing the door behind him. He made his way out of the house and crossed the street to his. Kevin watched from his window and the sight made his stomach turn a little. He didn't recognize the boy entering the home. Who was that? It wasn't Edd. It wasn't Double Dork; Double Dweeb. No. It didn't look like him at all.

Before closing the front door, Edd looked up at Kevin's window. Kevin squinted to his eyes to get a better look at the teen wearing the black skinny jeans, leather jacket and grey hoodie with a red shirt and dogtags. Nope. Definitely not his dork. Not anymore, anyway.

* * *

May leaned against the locker next to Edd's as Edd opened his to grab his Chemistry textbook. She just stood there, smiling innocently at him. Having no response from the sockhead, she decided to discuss the essay they had for AP English.

"I feel I could do great on this one," the blonde said, "Usually the essays have me stumped, but I think I really understand-"

"That's interesting, May," Edd blankly said.

May pouted a bit. She forced a smile and then the smile grew wider when an idea came to mind. Affectionately, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Edd cringed a little at the touch, for it was unexpected. He closed his locker and turned to face her. May giggled a little at the expression on his face. She pinched his chin playfully. Kevin stopped in his tracks once he saw this. His eyes widened in anger. His hands went into tight fists and he quickly made his way over. Edd casually turned away from her and jumped when he heard Kevin scream, "Get away from him!"

"Oh, hey K-Kevin," May nervously said as she backed away from Edd. "There was just something on Double D's chin and-"

"Shut up," the redhead interrupted. "I saw what you were doing." He looked over at the sockhead. "And you didn't stop her."

May squeaked and ran off. "Hey, come back here!" Kevin yelled. "I'm not done talking to you, Kanker!" But the blonde didn't stop. "Fine, go ahead! I know where you live."

"Kevin, please," Edd told him. The redhead turned to face the sockhead. "You don't need to worry about her. I have no interest in her."

Kevin blinked and relaxed a little. "I still don't like seeing anyone flirting with you. You're mine."

Edd just rolled his eyes and tried to walk away, but Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "So this is how it's going to be?" The redhead started, "You're going to have sex with me, try to get yourself and my teammates in trouble, and now you're going to just cut me off?" Edd opened his mouth to answer, but Kevin growled and yelled out about how irritated he's been with the sockhead, how he just can't understand why Edd has to act the way he's acting. Edd stands there, letting himself be screamed at. His eyes started to burn with tears forming, his lips quivered, but he couldn't let himself cry. So as Kevin finished, Edd took a deep breath and said, "I apologize."

"You apologize?" Kevin scoffed. "Do you even know how many times you've had to say that already?" Edd sighed and looked down at his feet in defeat. "You think saying you're sorry for acting so... so... _idiotic_." The sockhead lifted his head at the word, knowing Kevin was referring to when Edd had called Nat 'idiotic'. Those tears begged for an exit again. The jock continued, "You should have told me how you felt from the start, not be insecure behind my back and change your entire self. I liked you for how you were, the sweet and smart, and sassy Edd I've known since we were kids." Kevin looked Edd up and down in disgust. "I barely know you anymore."

"What are you saying?" The bell rang just as Edd asked.

Kevin's eyes began to water as well. His lips parted slowly, but he couldn't get the words out. He looked over Edd's face. Edd's sweet, little face. Those blue eyes were staring at him with anticipation and wonder, and then something else. Worry, perhaps. Kevin couldn't really tell.

"Edd, I..." the redhead spoke finally. He couldn't be looking at Edd when he said it, so his eyes shifted over to people passing by them. _This can't be happening, _he thought to himself. His palms felt a little sweaty and his heart throbbed with ache. He bit down on his lower lip hard and then said, "Goodbye, Double D." Without giving the sockhead one last glance, Kevin quickly turned and left.

Edd stood there, his eyes filled with tears and his jaw dropped open. He raised his hand, as if hoping he could reach out and pull Kevin back. "K-Kevin?" He choked out, but the redhead was gone from his sight. A tear trickled down his cheek. Edd closed his mouth and sniffled, wiping the tear away. He took in a shaky breath and shook his head.

"Now, now. Don't let yourself be weak. It's fine. These things happen in relationships. Yes, it's normal," he assured himself, but he knew it wasn't fine. Not at all. He just lost his everything. His everything had walked away with a final goodbye. Edd practically dragged himself inside his classroom. His classmates looked up at him. He didn't want them knowing he was upset. There were finally seeing him as this strong, confident teen. He wasn't going to ruin it now. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and smiled at those who were staring.

* * *

First period seem to drag on and on. For the first time, Edd didn't want to sit in a classroom and listen to a teacher. He felt so out of place. His eyes kept stopping on the clock, watching as it slowly ticked on. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _Was time trying to torture him? Edd sat up straight in his seat, his eyes still on the clock. _Diiiiiiiiiiing. _He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His classmates made their way out. The sockhead gathered his things and stood up from his desk.

"Everything all right, Edd?" his teacher, Mr. Bearn, asked.

How could he tell... "Yes, sir." Edd smiled as best as he could and exited the classroom. He tried to give off the impression that he was fine, nothing was bothering him, and it seem to convince his peers, for when they saw him, they didn't ask. They just greeted him happily and went on. They must have been blind to not notice how much Edd was dragging his feet down the hall. Kevin closed his locker and held his binder close to his side. Turning around, he noticed someone staring at him from the corner of his eye. He knew it was Edd. He could see the beanie, but without hesitation, he walked right passed the sockhead, not daring to give him any eye contact. Edd couldn't keep his serious expression. The corners of his lips fell into a sad frown. Students around took notice and began speaking amongst themselves, _'Did they break up?', 'What just happened there?', 'Looks like Kevin isn't into this Edd.'_ Edd glared at everyone staring at him. It wasn't any of their business. He wanted to tell them to be quiet, but he stopped himself and started walking.

Kevin spotted Nat at one of the water fountains. The green-haired teen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and noticed Kevin walking over to him.

"Are you going to tell me now why you were so down in history?" Nat asked.

The redhead roughly sighed and nodded. "I guess I have no choice." He leaned against the wall. "Edd and I broke up."

Nat wanted to look surprised, but he really wasn't. He saw this coming with how Edd was behaving. "I'm sorry, man." Kevin was silent as the tears blurred his vision. Nat quickly pulled his friend into a hug.

"Come on, man," Kevin protested. "I'm fine." But he didn't try to pull away from the hug. He liked the comfort. It's what he needed.

"You're not." Nat pouted as he let go. "Did he tell you about yesterday?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, he did. And thanks for saving him."

Nat shrugged. Did it even matter now?

"I'm going to class," Kevin said. "I'll see you later."

"Class?" Nat's eyebrows rose. "The minute bell hasn't even rung yet."

"So?" Kevin patted his best friend's back and went on his way.

Nat crossed his arms and looked in the other direction he knew Edd would be and walked that way. He found Edd near the restrooms, saying his goodbyes to Ed and Eddy. The look on the sockhead's face was enough to annoy Nat. He seemed fine, not hurt at all about what had happened between him and Kevin.

"Hey," Nat greeted sternly.

Edd flinched. He looked up at Nat, the color almost completely drained from his face. "Nathan-"

"You've got a lot of nerve," Nat interrupted. "How dare you break my best friend's heart and walk around like it doesn't even matter!" Edd lips quivered again. "Kevin was the best thing you ever had. You know that, right?"

Edd wanted to nod. He wanted to break down in front of Nat and squeeze the green-haired teen, tell him how sorry he was and that he misses Kevin, that he misses how it used to be, but his pride took over. The sockhead scowled at Nat and pushed him out of his way, making sure to shove him as he started to walked off. Nat crashed into the wall. He grabbed Edd and spun him around so they would be facing each other again. Edd grinned deviously. Nat stomped forward, then stopped suddenly. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"You're not even worth it," he said through his clenched teeth. "I don't even know why I bothered helping you yesterday. I should have let the guys beat the crap out of you." Edd continue to smile. "Just know I only did it for Kevin." This made his smile fade. But Nat smiled now and shoved the sockhead before walking away.

* * *

A/N Part 2: I made this chapter very long, because I know chapter 9 is going to be short. Tee hee.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Let me tell you something about this chapter right here. It was supposed to be short, yet it gave me more trouble than any other chapter. I have no idea why. I knew exactly what was going to happen in it, but I couldn't put any of it into words. Music finally helped me, though. And this ended up just as long (pretty much) as the previous one. If you really like this story, then you're welcome, tee hee. Thank you sweeties for reading. I know I thank you all a lot, but seriously, it makes me so happy that you guys like it!

Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d

Reverse!Edd belongs to asphyxion

Read on, sweeties. :)

* * *

It was just over two weeks since Kevin and Edd's breakup. Edd spent the majority of his time (when he wasn't in school) in his room, counting his ants, doing homework, or just reading any book he could find, struggling to keep his mind off the redhead. He didn't want to admit to himself how much he missed him. If he let himself think about him, he knew he would break down. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't, and he really didn't have a reason as to why not. What was stopping him in the comfort of his own room? No one was there. No one could see him as a mess. But Edd feared that if let himself crack, he would lose all his inner strength. That's how much Kevin meant to him. That's how much, deep down, it hurt Edd to know the redhead was no longer his.

Kevin also tried avoiding the thought of the dork. His teammates apologized for everything. They explained how everything blew out of proportion. _Hell yeah it did. _Kevin was beginning to become real sick of apologies. They were starting to lose their meaning with how much he had been hearing them, but he accepted theirs, just for not wanting problems with the guys he had to have practice with almost everyday. Plus, the playoffs were nearing. He had to deal with them, whether he liked it or not. His original plans were to just quit baseball completely, but that was when his teammates were the reason behind the problems in his relationship. He didn't have a relationship now, though.

Kevin opened his eyes slowly on a bright Wednesday morning. He sat up and stretched, looking out his window as he did so. The month of May had practically snuck up. Where did days go? There was only around three weeks left of his Junior year. The redhead sighed and got out of bed and started taking off his clothes, making his way towards the bathroom. He looked back at the mess of sheets that was his bed and shrugged, not bothering to fix it. He never did. Neatness wasn't much of his thing. _Not even Edd can get me to clean, _Kevin smirked a little at the thought as he got into the shower, but then quickly frowned and face palmed himself for being so stupid as to think about the sockhead. Edd didn't care. He made it damn clear he didn't everyday at school; always smiling and laughing, seeming way happier now then he was when he was with Kevin.

Kevin turned the shower knob to a lukewarm temperature and shut his eyes as the water caressed his face. He allowed himself to just stand there under the water for a good five minutes before opening his eyes and pouring a small amount of shampoo in the palm of his hand and working it into his short red hair. His thoughts drifted off to Edd again, and he cringed a little. It wasn't just an overly happy Edd he had been seeing, but also this heartless bully who picked on everyone that got in his way. There were times where Kevin just wanted to go up the sockhead and tell him to stop, but he knew that wouldn't do any good. Edd didn't give a shit anymore. Or so he believed.

* * *

Edd finished getting ready for school. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wore dark blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and his black boots and dogtags, and of course, his beanie. The sound of an engine starting startled him. He walked to his window and his heart sank to see Kevin getting on his motorcycle.

"Kevin!" Nazz called out, running over to the redhead. Kevin smiled at the blonde. "Can I get a ride?"

"Sure." Kevin handed over his spare helmet - the one Edd would wear when he'd ride with the redhead.

Nazz put on the helmet and hopped on behind. She casually placed her hands on Kevin's shoulders as they pulled out of the driveway. Edd bit down hard on his lower lip to prevent himself from crying. He had nothing against Nazz and them being friends. It was just how Kevin had been acting the past few weeks since their breakup. He seemed so laid back and carefree, like nothing was bothering him. Like Edd never mattered to him. Well, that's how it looked in Edd's eyes. Of course, the both of them had no idea of what the real case was.

Edd sighed and grabbed his things before walking out. He got a ride with Eddy and Ed. Judging by the silence, Eddy knew there was something wrong with the sockhead, but he hesitated asking. They arrived at school and Eddy parked his car. The three sat in silence.

"Something doesn't feel right," Ed broke the silence.

"Seems something's up with Sockhead," Eddy answered, looking at his lanky friend in concern.

Edd lowered his beanie, practically covering his eyes. He shook his head. "There isn't anything wrong. Why would there be?" The sockhead undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

Eddy and Ed exchanged worried looks before following their friend out and into the school building. Edd wanted to pout, but he took a deep breath and put on his serious expression. Sarah and Jimmy were the first ones to catch his eye as he walked through the front doors. The two freshmen were giggling over something.

"What is so funny, children?" Edd asked, his tone low and harsh.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She saw this coming everyday; Edd's irrelevant comments. Jimmy crossed his arms and turned away.

"It isn't wise to ignore me," Edd told them.

"I'll keep ignoring you until you stop being a douche," Sarah mumbled.

"Excuse you," the sockhead snapped.

"I'm excused." The girl grabbed Jimmy's hand and they promptly walked off.

"Oh, those two have such nerve," Edd said.

Eddy smiled a little and patted Edd's shoulder. "Eh, don't worry, Sockhead. We'll get them later."

Edd scowled at the two freshmen walking down the hall. His eyes widened when he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked over to his right to see Kevin laughing with Rolf, Jonny, Nazz, and Nat. Edd watched as Jonny took out a piece of wood from his backpack.

"Man, you still have Plank?" Kevin asked, an excited smile on his face as he took Jonny's old imaginary friend in his hands.

"I don't talk to him anymore," Jonny replied, scratching his head, "But he's a reminder of my childhood, so of course!"

Kevin continued to smile as he looked over Plank. His smile faded once he lifted up his gaze and saw Edd staring at him. "I'm glad you kept him, Jonny," the redhead said, his eyes on Edd. "I bet he reminds you that change is stupid, right, man?" Kevin squinted his eyes a little.

Edd gulped and shyly looked away. _Change is stupid? Nonsense_, the sockhead thought to himself.

"Uhh, Edd?" Eddy snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. Edd blinked and faced him. "Are you still sad over shovel chin?"

"Why, of course not!"

Ed pouted, knowing the sockhead was lying. "I don't think that's true."

"Well, it _is_, Ed!" The sockhead shouted.

Ed looked down, frowning. "You don't have to yell at me." The tone in his voice struck guilt inside Edd.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed," the sockhead replied. "I didn't mean to-" The tallest Ed raised his hand up, signaling for the other to stop talking. The sockhead sighed and he watched as his tall friend stomped off, away from him.

Eddy's jaw dropped a little. "What the hell..." He looked over at Edd in confusion.

Edd ignored his short friend. He glanced back up at Kevin with the others. The group started heading towards him. The sockhead suddenly froze up. Eddy gently started shaking him, repeating his name, but Edd was too lost in the sight of Kevin to even care. Kevin didn't dare to look at Edd. He quickly put his head down and rubbed the back of his neck as they walked passed the two. The others also didn't bother to acknowledge them. Jonny still held Plank in his hands as he talked about childhood memories. They all smiled as they recognized the stories, and laughed in unison as Jonny mentioned embarrassing moments. Edd sneered at them and put his hands into tight fists.

"Calm down, Sockhead," Eddy told him, but Edd was already walking towards the group.

"Hey!" He yelled.

The friends continued laughing, not noticing the sockhead. This infuriated Edd even more. He reached over and snatched Plank from Jonny's hands. Jonny gasped and spun around to see Edd standing there. The others turned around at this.

Edd held up the piece of wood and said, "Do you even realize how ridiculous it is that you still have this junk?"

Jonny opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say.

"Give Plank back, Double D!" Nazz demanded. She scowled at the skinny teen.

"Why must you as cold as Rolf's nana's feet in the winter, Double the Ed boy?" Rolf asked, crossing his arms.

"You've got to be shitting me," Nat added, stomping forward and placing his hands on his hips. "Don't even start now, you dick."

They all started going on and on, scolding Edd. Kevin just stood there in awe. He stepped back, watching his friends gain up on his ex boyfriend. The grin on Edd's face caused Kevin's stomach to go into knots. Edd was so satisfied; it was disgusting. The redhead couldn't stand this. He turned around and walked away quickly. Nat looked over his shoulder and called out for him, but Kevin didn't listen. The green-haired teen growled and grabbed Plank back from Edd. He handed it back to Jonny.

"Everything you say and do is so pointless," he told Edd. "Stop, just stop. You're making a fool out of yourself."

Edd didn't respond. He just rolled his eyes and left to join Eddy again. Nazz sighed as she watched the sockhead and his friend go down the hall. She shook her head. This wasn't right. Edd wasn't this kind of person. She turned around to say something to Kevin, but gasped to see him gone.

"He left," Nat told her. Nazz looked at him. "He didn't want to get involved."

"Of course he didn't," she responded. "Poor Kev."

"I bet he's wondering what he ever saw in Edd," Jonny added.

"He saw a good person," Nazz said, "He saw a guy who had a passion for learning and had a big heart. You guys know this guy that just talked to us isn't Double D."

The others nodded, except Nat. Nat scoffed and left to find Kevin. Kevin burst into the men's restroom. A few guys left as he entered, leaving him alone in there. He sighed in relief. Relief to be alone. The redhead walked up to one of the sinks and began washing his hands when the door swung open. He looked up to see his best friend coming towards him. _Great... well, it was nice while it lasted._

"Nat, please," Kevin mumbled. "I just want to be alone."

Nat was now standing next to him. "What kind of friend would I be if I left you in your time of need?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "What time of need? I'm fine."

"Your lips say 'no', but your eyes say 'yes'." Nat grinned, nudging his friend with his elbow and raising his eyebrows up and down.

The redhead playfully pushed Nat away and laughed. "Shut up, man."

"I got you to laugh. I feel accomplished."

Kevin smiled lightly.

"Just keep that smile on your face, Kev." Nat wrapped his arm around his friend's neck, but Kevin pulled away and snickered. "We have a big game this Friday."

Kevin swallowed hard. "I know..." He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing how he thought the game would go. In his thoughts, he could hear the crowd cheering for Peach Creek High, chanting his name, _'Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!'_, and in that crowd, a small teenage boy with a black beanie would be among them, cheering along, just like he had before.

* * *

Lunch for Edd was spent harassing anybody that bothered him or his friends. Jimmy found himself in the middle of it when he scowled at the sockhead in the hallway.

"Jimmy, where are your manners?" Edd asked before pushing the curly-haired teen up against the lockers. Jimmy squirmed and shielded his face, but he didn't need to. Edd just laughed at him and walked on, feeling nauseous as he did so. He covered his mouth and swallowed the lump in his throat. Looking back at Jimmy, Edd's cheeks turned a bright red. What the heck was he doing... picking on Jimmy, someone he has known since they were kids! It felt wrong, oh it sure did feel wrong, but that didn't stop him.

He continued to be a threat to anyone who seemed to be a harm (or used to be) to his friends. Ed was dragged along. He begged and begged for the sockhead to stop being mean, but both he and Eddy wouldn't listen to the tall one. But Edd did want to stop and agree with the other Ed. There was just something stopping him. It wasn't Eddy. Eddy seemed to not care if they stopped, almost like he too wanted it to be done with. They could all see how horrible this was getting, how hated they were all becoming, and they didn't like it. Yet, they continued. The bell rang for lunch to be over. Edd departed from his friends to go to his locker. He sighed as he put in his lock combination.

"Hi Edd," a sweet, shy girl voice greeted from behind.

Edd peeked over his shoulder to see May. "Hello, May."

She moved to his side and smiled as she watched his every move. Edd was becoming annoyed already. He closed his locker and began walking away, but she followed. At first, he let her, until he felt her hand grab his. She tried intertwining their fingers, but Edd pulled away immediately and stared at her questioningly.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

May didn't answer. She just continued to smile at him.

"May, please." Edd stepped away from the blonde. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Are you seriously not interested in me at all?"

The sockhead's blue eyes widened. "I apologize, but no. I'm not. Therefore, please refrain from ever trying anything with me. It will never happen." He turned around.

"Is it because you still have feelings for Kevin?" The blonde stopped him in his tracks.

Edd's jaw dropped open a little. He was loss for words as he looked back at her. He could feel his heart ache. May stood there, waiting for his reply, but he just quickly walked away. _Is it because you still have feelings for Kevin? _The words haunted him. No. No. No. _Do not admit it. Do not admit it._

* * *

Friday, 5 PM.

Kevin's hands shook as he followed his team onto the baseball field. The crowd clapped their hands. He could see his parents sitting in the middle row, holding up a sign that read, "Good luck, Kevin! We love you." A wide smile spread across his face. He scanned the crowd once more, half-expecting to see someone else. But when he didn't, he simply shrugged and took his place in the dugout, between Nat and Andrew. Each time one of his teammates went up to bat, Kevin found himself glancing over his shoulder at an empty spot. _Edd's usual spot..._ To see it still unoccupied made Kevin feel worse than he thought he would.

"Kevin..." His coach called, but he didn't hear him. His eyes were glued to the seat on the bleachers behind him. "Kevin!" Coach Davis yelled louder.

"Hey, Kev," Nat said, grabbing the redhead's face. Kevin jumped which made Nat chuckle a little. "Ay man, welcome back."

Kevin rolled his eyes and swatted Nat's hand away.

"It's your turn," the green-haired teen told him. Kevin uttered 'oh shit' under his breath before jumping out of his seat and going up. He received a glare from his coach and a few from the opposing team, but he ignored them and got himself ready. Looking up at the pitcher, he nodded.

The pitcher threw the ball. Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, staring at it, but as his time came to swing, he didn't.

Strike one!

Kevin groaned and cursed under his breath. He tried again.

Strike two!

_Shit. _He looked over his shoulder and at that stupid empty seat again. Still no one there. This was seriously upsetting him. Who the hell did the dork think he was, missing the most important game? Kevin got into position again as the pitcher threw ball for the third time.

Ooh, strike three!

His teammates gasped in shock.

"Shit," Nat breathed out, looking down and shaking his head. He knew what was going on in Kevin's head. It wasn't hard to figure out. And that pissed him off. Kevin was letting a jerk that wasn't even there distract him. Nat went up for his turn and hit it on his second try. The redhead sat back down, crossing his arms, watching as his teammates played well, but each time he went up to bat, he'd strike out.

The teams switched places. Kevin was on first base. The first player on the other team hit the ball and ran full speed towards Kevin. The redhead was ready to catch the ball. Nat caught and tossed it over. Kevin watched it and just as he was about to grab it, he heard a soft voice call out his name. _Edd?! _He turned his head to see. The baseball hit the side of his face and dropped to the floor. The opposing team player reached the base and laughed at Kevin.

"You wanna shut up?" The redhead told the dirty blonde. The guy continued to laugh and waited for his teammate to hit the ball next. _I'm screwing up so bad tonight, _Kevin thought to himself, _that wasn't even Edd calling my name. _He looked at the empty seat again and scowled, sighing roughly. The sockhead wasn't going to show. Kevin had to just accept it.

Meanwhile, Edd was sitting on Eddy's couch, watching as Eddy and Ed battled it out on a video game. The sockhead knew the big game was happening, but he really didn't think Kevin would care if he went or not, so he didn't go. Although he had really wanted to. He wanted to see that beautiful smile Kevin would have when they won, but instead, he was with his friends, bored out of his mind. Edd rested his head on his hand and sighed as he listened to Ed cheer. _Perhaps I should have gone, anyway..._

* * *

The game seemed to fly by. Before Kevin knew it, it was over.

"No," he yelled, seeing that Peach Creek had brutally been beaten. "No!" He shook his head as he saw the other team huddling together, jumping up and down in victory.

"Great," Cody mumbled. "We fucking lost." He threw off his baseball cap in anger and stormed off to the dugout, followed by the others, except Nat.

Nat stood there in the middle of the field with Kevin.

"Fuck," Kevin choked out. He also threw off his baseball cap and furiously kicked some dirt.

"Hey," Nat spoke. "Hey man, don't-"

"Stop, Nat." Kevin crouched down and faced the ground. "I ruined this for everyone. I wasn't doing my best so I brought you guys down with me." He shook his head. "All because I couldn't keep my mind of FUCKING DOUBLE D!" Kevin jumped back up, his face turning a bright shade of red. He breathed heavily as tears started forming in his eyes. Nat licked his lips and pouted when he noticed. He tried comforting Kevin, but the redhead pulled away.

"Kevin, I'm sorry he didn't come," Nat said. "I am, and I don't blame you for us losing. It happens. Don't beat yourself up for it, okay?"

A tear escaped Kevin's eye and ran down his cheek. He turned to face his friend again. "This was _the_ game, Nat! The playoffs! I let my personal issues get in the way. How can I not beat myself up for that?!" The redhead ran his head through his short hair in fiery.

"Look, Kev," the green-haired teen spoke, "You don't beat yourself up for missing someone. You just don't, especially if they meant a lot to you-"

"Why am I even missing him?" Kevin sniffled, wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

"Because you love him."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I feel so bad that I've been making so many of you cry. Forgive me? It's not easy for me, either. I cry while I write these chapters. I get so into it that I feel the pain. I hope this one isn't too sad to read... but fair warning, I did cry while writing the last part. I'm sorry, sweeties. Bear with me. I promise you this, things will get better. There's still two (or possibly three) chapters left, so don't worry. :) That's all I will say, because I don't want to spoil anything.

Just a little fyi, I will be writing another Kevedd fanfic after this one. It will be a love triangle between Kevin, Edd, and Nat. But if you aren't interested in that, I'll most likely also be writing another one with just Kevedd during the same time. Oh, and don't worry, it'll be pure fluffy cuteness. No sad, heartbreaking stuff like in this one. Maybe some conflict to keep it interesting but nothing to make you cry. Lol, because I feel like I owe you guys that much for sticking around.

Anyways...

Reverse!Edd belongs to asphyxion.

But I'll also put that Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, even though that cutie doesn't make an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

_"Because you love him."_

Kevin squeezed his eyebrows together, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping to stop the tears, but they kept coming. He rolled over onto his side and sniffled. It was just nine in the morning, the next day after that dreadful loss against Peach Creek's rival. Kevin groaned at the thought and reached out to grab his phone. He checked his text messages. They were all from friends, saying they were proud of him no matter what and that he played a great game. The redhead rolled his eyes and kept scrolling down until he found the last text message Edd had sent him; three weeks ago. He stared at it, his eyes blurring with tears again. It read: _As always, I'm looking forward to seeing you today. I'm in need of one of your hugs. I will be outside soon. _Kevin sighed and put his phone back on his bedside table.

"I miss you, Edd," he quietly said to himself.

Kevin didn't want to spend his Saturday moping around over an ex. He got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Hearing a few voices outside, the redhead decided to step out and see if there was anything to do. Nazz was chatting with Sarah. Rolf was attending to his chores. Jonny and Jimmy were just walking around the cul-de-sac, having their own conversation. Kevin looked over at Edd's house when he saw the front door open. The sockhead stepped out and sighed. Kevin swallowed hard and began making his way towards Nazz. Edd looked up, gasping when he noticed the jock. He hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "H-how was the game?" His voice was almost too quiet, but Kevin heard him.

The redhead's heartbeat sped up. He stopped walking and faced the small teen wearing dark clothing. His lips parted a little, but he remained silent. This only made Edd regret asking. The sockhead stepped back and leaned against his front door.

"No answer?" He asked Kevin. "I suppose that implies it didn't go quite well."

_Fine, you want it that way? _Kevin sneered at him and continued walking.

Edd watched him. "That wasn't what I meant," he said to no one. Kevin was already next to Nazz and Sarah. The sockhead sighed, staring at the love of his life. His heart was begging for him to give in. Oh, just give in already. The torture was not worth it anymore. Edd began to feel a little shaky as he made his way towards the others.

Nazz was the first one to look up and notice the lanky teen. Her eyes widened, but a slight smile appeared on her face. Kevin froze when he saw a shadow cover him. Sarah followed Nazz's gaze, but she made a gagging noise and scrunched up her nose.

"What do _you _want?" The redheaded girl asked Edd. "Don't you bug us enough at school already?"

Kevin peeked up over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows at Edd, but he didn't say a word.

Edd fiddled with his fingers before saying, "I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what?!" Sarah jumped up. "Be an ignorant bastard to us for no apparent reason? Well, guess what, Edd?" She stepped forward, pointing a finger at him, "We aren't going to take any more of your crap! So, get lost!"

"Sarah!" Nazz yelled out. She looked up at Edd with an apologetic look, because she knew Edd's intentions of going to them wasn't to bug them. She could read the expression on his face.

But Sarah's words ruined it. Edd growled at the redheaded girl and stomped forward. "For your information, Sarah, I did not come over here for those reasons!"

"Then why did you? Huh?!" Sarah demanded, putting her hands into fists.

Edd blinked and glanced down at Kevin. Kevin quickly turned away, making the sockhead pout a little. Edd made eye-contact with Sarah again and shook his head.

"I will take my leave," he said as he turned around and headed back to his house.

Nazz got to her feet and grabbed Sarah by the shoulders. "Sarah! How could you? Couldn't you see the look on his face?" Sarah just rolled her eyes. "He was here to apologize to Kevin-"

"There's that stupid word again," Kevin mumbled. Nazz let go of Sarah and sat back down next to Kevin on the curb.

"Kevin, weren't you able to tell?" She asked, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"I don't know." The redhead shrugged.

"Well, I could. Kevin. You haven't lost the Edd you knew. He's still there, okay? I think he's just too scared to go back to his old ways, because he probably assumes people prefer him this way instead of some smart, innocent-"

"Dork," Kevin added with a half smile.

Nazz thought about it for a second, and then smiled. "Yeah, and maybe he just needs a reminder that being a dork wasn't a bad thing at all."

This made Kevin laugh.

"Kevin," Sarah started, "I wouldn't forgive him if I were you. He didn't even fight to get you back. He just let you walk away. What does that tell you?"

Kevin frowned and looked down at his hands. "You're right."

Nazz gasped. "What?"

"No, really, Nazz. Sarah is right." Kevin got up and shook his head. "If the old Edd was really still there, I think us breaking up would have snapped him back, but obviously I didn't mean enough." The redhead scrunched up his face as he realized what he had just said. "Fuck, I'm beginning to sound like a real whiny kid."

Nazz ran her hand through her hair short blonde hair and sighed. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll prove to you that Edd is still Edd. I promise."

* * *

There was a small amount of students at Peach Creek that cringed a little in fear when the Eds walked by. Ed's lips quivered when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Eddy," he spoke. "Why are people looking at us like we're monsters?"

Eddy took notice of this and shrugged. "I don't know, monobrow. Just deal with it. Not everyone's going to like us."

Edd nodded, agreeing with his short friend, but frowned once he saw the expression on his taller friend's face.

"Double D," Ed said.

"Yes, Ed?" The sockhead offered his friend a smile.

"Kevin is walking to us," the tall Ed whispered into Edd's ear.

Edd stopped, making Eddy crash into his back.

"What the heck, Sockhead?" Eddy growled, shoving his friend out of the way so he could see what put him in shock. He spotted Kevin, alone, nearing them, but he wasn't going to them. Kevin was staring off to the left, nodding every now and so when someone greeted him. Eddy looked at the sockhead. Edd's mouth was wide open and fear was in his eyes.

"What's with you?!" Eddy shouted.

The sockhead's stunned face turned into anger. He scowled at the redhead walking by and quickly went up to him.

"Hello Kevin," he sternly greeted.

"Oh... great, just great," Kevin mumbled and as he took a deep breath, Edd shoved him. "Hey! What the hell, man?!" The redhead yelled. "I wasn't even in your way." Kevin grabbed Edd by the hood of his grey jacket. The sockhead released his hood from the jock's grip and turned around, growling at him, but Kevin ignored this and just pushed him up against the lockers, holding him there with all his strength. Edd's anger quickly turned into fear with this action. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes did the talking; begging for Kevin to let go of him.

The redhead relaxed himself letting out a loud breath as he backed away from Edd. He squinted his eyes at the boy shaking slightly in front of him. "Why?"

Edd blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what Kevin meant by that, but then it dawned on him and he looked down at his feet. "B-b-because I can."

"So you're adding me on your stupid list of kids to pick on, huh? Well, I wouldn't do that if I were you, double dweeb."

"What did you call me?" Edd asked, taking a step forward.

"Oh, what? I've called you that before, you dork. Because that's all you really are. _A DORK_. A stupid dork who's trying to act hard, but you know you're as weak as ever." The redhead snickered at his own comment.

The sockhead just there in silence for a moment as his eyes slowly watered. During their relationship, Kevin had called him a 'dork' plenty of times, but he hadn't called him that with such a crude tone of voice since they were in middle school, and it felt terrible to hear it now. Edd wanted to let those tears out, but everyone was staring. He didn't know what to do. He saw it as having only two options: cry or fight back. So he fought back. The sockhead pushed Kevin with all the strength within him. Kevin lost his balance with the impact and fell.

"Hey!" a voice yelled out, startling everyone. A female teacher who was standing nearby walked over to the scene.

_Oh dear... oh dear... _Edd covered his mouth. The teacher pointed a finger at both Edd and Kevin, then snapped her fingers and pointed in the direction of the principal's office. Kevin groaned and got up on his feet.

"Way to go," he mumbled to Edd before following the teacher.

Edd sneakily wiped a tear. Filled with shame, he followed the two.

* * *

The ticking of the clock that hung on the wall in the main office was the only sound heard as Kevin and Edd just sat there, waiting to be called in to be seen by the principal. They didn't sit right next to each other. Three chairs separated them. Kevin had his elbow on the armrester as he tapped a finger on his cheek repeatedly. Edd sat straight up, his hands resting on his lap. He glanced over at the redhead every now and so, but didn't get any response. This wasn't what Edd thought would happen when he walked up to Kevin. He honestly didn't want to start anything. He just wanted to communicate with the jock in some way and for some reason that even he didn't even know why, the only way he thought to communicate with Kevin was by violence. It didn't make sense. There were much better alternatives, but he decided to go with the worst.

"Kevin, Edd," the principal's deep voice stunned the two as he said their names. "Please come in."

Edd stood up from his seat, but froze in his tracks as Kevin entered first. The sockhead sighed and followed behind. There was only two seats, so the boys were forced to sit next to each other. Kevin groaned in annoyance and crossed his arms.

Principal Clinton stared at the two for a moment before saying, "Would either of you like to explain what happened?"

"Yep, I would," Kevin answered, receiving a nod from the principal. "This was just a simple case of a little wannabe." The redhead smirked at Edd.

Edd could feel his heart aching in his chest. He swallowed hard and turned away.

"A serious answer, please, Kevin," Principal Clinton said. He looked at Edd. "Would you like to explain? I'm honestly surprise to see you sitting here, Edd. You are one of Peach Creek High's best students, and you've never been in trouble before. So, tell me, what happened?"

Kevin stared at Edd, waiting for him to answer, but Edd put his head down and sniffled quietly. Understanding he wasn't going to get an answer from Edd, the principal rested his hands on his desk and said, "You two aren't bad students. I have seen you in here before." He said, looking at Edd, "I have seen Kevin, but only for minor reasons, therefore, I will let you two off with just a week of detention."

Edd's head shot up in horror. His vision was blurred with tears. Kevin shook his head and mumbled, "Great."

"Oh, you two should definitely feel lucky," Principal Clinton said. "I could suspend you both." Edd's eyes widened. "But I'm letting you off easy. The next time you two decide to have a disagreement, I won't hesitate."

"Believe me, sir," Edd finally spoke. "I won't let you down. You have my word."

The principal nodded and dismissed them both. The two stood and made their way out. The last bell of day rung. Students shuffled out of their classrooms all at once. Edd went to his locker and quickly grabbed a few textbooks before following the others out of the school building. He was greeted by Eddy and Ed outside.

"Is Double D in trouble?" Ed asked, his expression worried.

"I have a week of detention," the sockhead answered. "I will not complain. I deserve it for being an immature-"

"Prick," Kevin finished for him.

Edd spun around.

"Hey, back off!" Eddy defended his friend.

Ed grabbed Eddy. "Eddy, please do not upset Kevin! I'm tired of all the fighting!"

Kevin chuckled. "The dork started it." His face grew serious as he narrowed his eyes at Edd. "And I'm going to finish it." He made his way past the other Eds.

Edd tried sneering at the redhead, but the urge to cry overfilled him again. Not being able to contain himself, Edd's knees begin wobbling and he threw his hands up to shield his face.

Kevin saw the fear and said, "This isn't you, Double D. I know you. You aren't this person."

Edd gulped. "Maybe now I am."

Kevin shook his head. "No. You're not. You never will be. You're nice and caring. Not a dick. So stop acting like one."

"No, Double D!" Eddy chimed in. "Don't listen to him! He's just trying to get to you."

A crowd was now gathering around them, and little by little, each of them began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The pressure was almost too overwhelming. Edd could feel sweat running down his face. He took a deep breath and put his hands into tight fists as he marched toward Kevin. He started to raise his fist.

Kevin nodded, understanding what the sockhead was about to do, but then he shrugged and said, "I love you, Edd."

Loud gasps came from the crowd and the chanting stopped. They all stood there in silence. Edd's jaw was completely dropped open. He put his fist down and stared into Kevin's emerald green eyes, trying to see if there was any hint of a lie, but all he saw was pure honesty.

_He... he... he loves me? That... but... I... _Edd shook his head and stepped back. "Don't try to distract me, Kevin."

Kevin gaped and threw his hands up. "I'm not! How could you-" but he wasn't able to finish. Edd was already making his way, as fast as possible, towards Eddy's car.

"Sockhead?" Eddy quickly ran after his friend, followed by Ed. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked once they caught up with Edd.

"I just want to go home, thank you," Edd simply answered.

* * *

Once the boys made it to the cul-de-sac, Edd sadly stepped out of the car.

"Do you want to talk about it...?" Eddy asked. He didn't know what he would exactly respond to what ever his friend would have to say about it, but he didn't want to leave him alone either.

Edd shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Come on, Sockhead-"

"Please, Eddy. I'll see you and Ed tomorrow." Edd closed the car door and started walking to the front door. He noted that his friends were still staring at him, but he ignored them and entered his home.

There was nothing but silence inside. He could see a few sticky notes from his parents in the kitchen, but he was in no mood to do anything. _I will complete any and all chores once I clear my mind_. As he started up the stairs, a few tears dropped from his eyes and landed on the floor. Edd sniffled and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind before he slid down it.

"Kevin," he said through his tears. "I'm a horrible, horrible, _horrible _person. Please forgive me." He sighed, his breathe a little shaky. And then it really hit him. The breakup. The harassing he had been doing to innocent students. The breakup. The mess he was becoming. The breakup. The awful things he had said, but worst of all, the _breakup!_

His eyes widened in horror. _No, Kevin. No! _Edd got up on his feet. He quickly took off his jackets and tossed them aside, followed by the dogtags, tears running down his cheeks as he did so. He didn't bother wiping them away.

"What have I done?" He asked himself. "I've been so foolish! How was I so blind?!" He couldn't hold it in any longer. He covered his face with his hands and finally allowed himself to cry it all out. His sobs were too loud for him to hear anything else, and he suddenly felt relieved that his parents weren't to be home until late. He walked over to his bed and crawled onto it, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it as he continued to release his pain.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't think this chapter will have you hating me afterwards... tee hee. I really, really liked writing this one.

Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d.

* * *

A soft snore escaped Edd's wide opened mouth as he slept, lying on his stomach. After he had spent a good thirty minutes sobbing into his pillow, he had drifted off. Slowly, his eyes opened. _Goodness! _He sat up and stretched, yawning as he did so. The sockhead got up from his bed. Still feeling drowsy from the nap, he took small steps to his window. The sun was just starting to set, giving the sky a pink and orange color. His eyes narrowed down to the front lawn of the house across from his. Kevin was polishing his motorcycle. Edd watched as he gently wiped. He was always good at treating his precious possession with great care. The sight brought a smile to the sockhead's face, but then he frowned. There was Kevin, the man he loved, but no longer had. It was the truth he had been avoiding, and now that he was accepting it, it hurt to look at him.

Edd stepped away from the window and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He debated for a moment on whether to get up and finally do his chores or sit around feeling upset. But he didn't want to feel this way, so he got up and headed downstairs to retrieve the sticky notes from his parents. He started his first chore, but couldn't get the redhead out of his mind.

_It was a warm Saturday in October when Kevin decided to check up on his motorcycle to make sure there was nothing wrong. The redhead changed into one of his old t-shirts and faded blue jeans so he wouldn't have to worry about getting oil on his good clothes. Satisfied, he went outside and opened the garage door. The motorcycle slowly came into view as the door went up. _

"_Hey babe," Kevin softly spoke as he stroked the vehicle. "Just here to see how you're doing." _

_Edd closed his front door behind him and looked over at Kevin. He and Kevin had a somewhat of a friendship during eighth grade, and for the first few months of freshman year, but they were now in their sophomore year, and they hadn't spoken much since, but Edd saw no harm in walking over to greet his neighbor. _

"_Good afternoon, Kevin," the sockhead said with a friendly smile._

_Kevin glanced up and barely smiled back before focusing his attention back on his motorcycle. _

_Edd watched him; the redhead seemed very content and concentrated in what he was doing. _

"_I don't mean to intrude, but if you would like some assistance, I'd be happy to help," he told Kevin. _

_This made the jock chuckle. Kevin looked up at Edd again and said, "From you? No offense, dude, but you don't know anything about motorcycles." _

_Edd scrunched up his nose and crossed his arms. _

"_I said 'no offense'," Kevin told him. _

"_Yes, well, perhaps you could teach me." _

_The redhead's eyes brightened. He smirked and asked, "Do you really wanna know?" The tone in his voice was of such excitement that Edd could not resist, and so he nodded. _

"_Awesome, man," Kevin said. He went on and explained to the dork about the type of motorcycle he owned, the cons and pros about it, his dream motorcycle, and then started to talk about each part of the motorcycle and what they do. _

_Edd nodded slowly as his neighbor spoke, very fascinated with what he was saying. He had no idea how interesting a simple vehicle was and it suddenly dawned on him as to why Kevin was so attached to it. Kevin finished his explanation and looked at Edd. The expression on Edd's face made him laugh, but he stopped himself immediately._

"_Hey," he said, "Wanna polish her?"_

_Edd gulped. "Why... I..." He wanted to refuse, but he nodded anyway. Kevin smiled and handed him a yellow rag. 'Filthy, filthy, filthy' Edd thought as he took it from Kevin's hand. He got closer to the motorcycle and began wiping it absentmindedly. _

"_No, like this!" Kevin casually placed his hand on top of Edd's and guided it slowly from left to right, and then back again. Edd looked up at Kevin. He felt foolish that he wasn't doing it correctly. Kevin's concentration was too locked on polishing to notice Edd's stare. Edd studied Kevin's expression until he saw how emerald the redhead's eyes actually were. A chill ran down his back and he suddenly felt sick, but... it was a good kind of sick. He had this nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and although it made him a little fuzzy, he smiled as he looked deep into those eyes. Kevin's eyebrows twitched. He returned Edd's stare. His lips parted slightly. The two of them just stood there for about ten seconds until Edd turned away. _

"_E-excuse me, Kevin," he said, moving away from him. "I-I have somewhere else to be now. Thank you for teaching me about your wonderful motorcycle. It was very informative." Edd smiled nervously, revealing the gap between his teeth. "Have a nice day!" And with that, the sockhead quickly made his way back to his house. "Good Lord," he whispered to himself. "Why am I feeling this way? It's just Kevin. Oh, it's probably nothing and I'm just looking too much into it." He looked over his shoulder to see Kevin standing there, dumbfounded. His heart began pounding and the fuzzy feeling became more intense. The way Kevin looked made him smile and Kevin smiled back. "Yes, definitely nothing..." but he continued to smile at his motorcycle-obsessed neighbor. _

Edd sighed sadly at the memory as he washed the last remaining dish in the sink.

"Oh, I can't take this anymore!" He yelled angrily. Setting the dish on the rack to dry off, he wiped his hands dry and stomped out the front door.

Kevin was still polishing when Edd went over to him. The redhead looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great, it's you..." he sarcastically said.

"Kevin, please." Edd reached out his hand, but Kevin backed away.

"Get out of my face, dork," Kevin said through clenched teeth.

Edd sighed. "If you're going to call me that, could you not use that tone of voice?"

"Ha! You don't control me."

"No I don't-"

"You know what's funny? You changed because apparently you felt people could control you, yet here you are, in your new attitude and shit but guess what, Double Dweeb, Eddy's controlling you. You didn't win," Kevin told him, shaking his head.

Edd swallowed hard when he felt tears blurring his vision. "I understand this, Kevin. Believe me... I-I do." A tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

Kevin cringed at the sight and turned away. He couldn't stand to see him cry at all and if he faced him, Kevin knew he would give in and comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Edd spoke again, his voice starting to crack. He sniffled.

Kevin scoffed and threw his hands up in the air. "You think saying you're sorry is going to help?!" Edd gasped at the redhead's tone rising. "It doesn't change what you did, Edd. You treated me like shit when all I did was be there for you! I've said it already, but I'll say it again, GET OUT OF MY FACE, DORK!"

Edd's lips quivered, but he nodded, knowing Kevin wasn't in the mood for this. He had messed up and now here were the consequences. Without giving his ex one last glance, Edd walked off, back to his house.

* * *

The rest of the night seemed to drag on. Edd could barely get to sleep. He would wake up every now and so, and felt frustrated when he saw it wasn't even close to being six am. One more time, he shut his eyes tightly and dismissed any thoughts that brought him discomfort. Finally, the gentle ring from his alarm clock went off. Edd sat up and turned it off. Usually, he would wake for school with a smile, but he couldn't even pretend to be excited, and that wasn't normal for him. The sockhead got up from his bed and went on to do his daily morning routine, starting with his shower. On his way to his closet, he tripped over the leather jacket.

"Oh my," he said softly, standing back up. His eyes studied the jacket for a moment. He then reached down and picked it up. A scowl crossed his face and he rolled his eyes. "Never did I think I would ever be angry at an article of clothing." Edd neatly placed the jacket in his closet, along with the grey hoodie. The dogtags were put away in a drawer and he returned to his first mission; picking out an outfit. He grabbed a blue, short sleeved button down and his good pair of fitted jeans. Along with that, he picked out his favorite yellow, teal, and orange tie. He sighed. "No longer will I pretend to be something I'm not."

* * *

Edd decided to walk to school that day. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his friends, mainly because he knew they wouldn't leave him alone about what had happened with Kevin, and he didn't want to hear their thoughts on it. Besides, the weather was wonderful...

His heart pounded with the nervous feeling growing inside him as he saw Peach Creek High come into his view. He gulped and adjusted his messenger bag, along with his beanie, before walking up the front steps of the building. Many students were still hanging around outside. They turned their to look at Edd and practically gaped when they saw how he was dressed. _'Looks like someone's back to normal'_, he heard a girl say. _'What a joke,' _a guy spoke. Edd turned to see who it was, but he couldn't figure it out anymore. They were all concentrated in their own business again.

The sockhead pushed open the front doors and walked down the hall, his head down. He tried blocking out what everyone who knew him was saying about him, but it wasn't impossible. They wanted him to hear. Edd looked over at them and accidentally ran into someone's back.

"Pardon me!" He said, turning back to see what it was. "I wasn't looki-" His eyes widened when the green-haired teen turned and sneered at him.

Nat looked Edd up and down and scoffed before walking off. Edd bit down on his lower lip, preventing himself from crying out. He looked back at Nat, pouting at the teen that was once a good friend of his.

"Sockhead?" Eddy walked over to him. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Double D!" Ed excitedly picked up the sockhead and spun him around. "You're back!"

Edd wanted to beg his friend to put him down, but he allowed it and smiled. Ed let the sockhead down.

"Well," Edd spoke. "I never left."

The tallest Ed laughed loudly. "That's a good one, Double D!" He nudged his lanky friend, causing Edd to lose some of his balance.

Edd faced Eddy and smiled slightly. "Do you have anything to say, Eddy?"

Eddy thought about it for a second, then grinned. "Aw, come here, Sockhead." The three of them embraced each other.

"Eddy," Ed said, "Double D smells good."

Edd's cheeks turned a light shade of pink from hearing the compliment. "Why, thank you, Ed." They broke away from the hug. Edd's smile quickly faded when he saw Kevin nearby. Kevin was with Nat and a few of the other baseball players. They were loudly laughing at the jokes Caleb was making.

Kevin noticed someone staring and turned to see. His smile left his face when he saw it was Edd. Edd gasped softly, but then frowned. After the redhead had told him to leave him alone, Edd knew things weren't just going to change overnight. If he wanted Kevin to forgive him, he had to work for it, except, he now lacked that confidence.

The baseball players started walking. They passed the Eds, none of them paying any attention to them. Eddy sighed, knowing what Edd was thinking. He watched as Kevin also didn't bother giving them any acknowledgement. But they didn't see how Kevin did look over his shoulder to get one last glance of the sockhead before turning the corner with his friends.

* * *

Edd avoided his friends after that. He didn't want to talk to them or anyone. He just simply wanted to get through the day and his first detention, and then go home to do his homework. A few of his peers asked him if he was okay, but he would just smile at them and shrug. May came up to him after second period to apologize for ever bothering him, in which Edd replied with, "Please don't apologize, May. I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I wasn't very nice to you."

May smiled softly. "It's okay, Edd." She looked him up and down. "It's nice to see you in your old clothes again. I think this look suits you better."

Edd forced a smile and nodded before going on his way. At lunch, he sat alone in the library to start early on some homework. Nazz was sitting at a table nearby. She smiled at the opportunity and walked over to him.

"Hey, Double D," she greeted sweetly.

Edd peeked up at her. "Hello Nazz." His tone was dry, making the blonde frown.

She took a sit next to him and sighed before saying, "When I saw you this morning, dressed like this, I knew you'd be feeling upset. Because if you changed yourself back, that meant-"

"That I realized what an _idiotic imbecile _I have been. Yes, Nazz, you were right."

Nazz blinked twice. "No, Edd. That wasn't what I was going to say. Not at all. I was going to say that it meant that I was right all along." She gently placed her hand on his. "That you were still yourself deep inside. I knew you wanted to apologize when you came up to us on Saturday."

"I'm glad at least someone was able to figure it out." Edd sighed, looking down at the floor and shaking his head sadly.

"Look, Double D," Nazz said. "I know it hurts and I know you regret everything, but try not to be so hard on yourself. We're in high school, so we're going to make mistakes. But dude, what you did isn't even half as bad as what other people here have done." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gently squeezed Edd's hand. "And just a little advice, if you want Kevin back, don't fight him. Fight _for_ him." She smiled.

Edd took in her words for a moment before nodding and smiling back. "Thank you, Nazz."

* * *

When after school came, Edd shamefully made his way to the detention room. He grabbed the door knob and froze as he saw Kevin already sitting inside through the small window on the door. The redhead was staring at his hands. Edd gulped and walked in. Kevin looked up at the sound of the door opening, but quickly turned away afterwards. Edd sat down in the first desk. He fought the urge to stare at Kevin over his shoulder. The redhead sat towards the middle, next to a few other students.

The assistant principal was in charge of after school detention and once every student was there, he announced the rules; no talking, texting, eating, or chewing gum. They were only allowed to do homework or read. Edd did just that. Kevin sat still, his arms crossed as he stared at the back of Edd's head, but after a few minutes, he couldn't look any longer. He forced himself to look at something else. Anything else! But not at Edd. He couldn't, because if he did, all he was doing was reminding himself of everything.

There was too much silence in that room, aside from someone coughing, sneezing, or yawning every now and so. Kevin groaned silently and put his head down on the desk. _I just want to get the fuck out of here already... _He looked up again at Edd and his eyes widened to see that the sockhead was already staring at him. Edd gasped and turned around quickly, his cheeks turning a bright red. Kevin rolled his eyes and focused his attention out the window.

The clock finally stroke 4 pm and detention was over. Everyone quickly grabbed their things and practically ran out of there. Kevin followed. Edd was the last one out. He saw Kevin walking to his motorcycle and Nazz's words from earlier came to mind. _Don't fight him. Fight for him. _Edd's heart began to pound faster and his stomach was fluttering as he slowly made his way towards the redhead. With each step, he felt sick with the fuzzy feeling inside him.

Now only inches away, Edd spoke, "K-Kevin."

Kevin was just about to get on his motorcycle, but stopped immediately when he heard Edd's voice. The color from his face drained. He slowly turned around to face the sockhead and swallowed hard to contain himself.

"What do you want?" He mumbled grumpily.

"I want to..." Edd paused for a second, figuring out the right thing to say. He sighed, his breath shaky, and continued, "Kevin, I understand I let a few words get the better of me, and I greatly regret it. I should have known better. You always told me to never let anyone's words harm me, though I still did, and for that I am sorry. I-I-I let you down, Kevin." He began to choke out his words once the tears started forming in his eyes. Kevin dared to look into them and bit down hard on his bottom lip to avoid himself from crying too. "A-and finally," Edd went on, "I love you." He sniffled, tears now going down his cheek. "I love you, Kevin, and I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Kevin couldn't hold in his tears any longer. He nodded as he listened to Edd. "I didn't mean for... for... for any of this to h-h-happen! It was a mistake." The sockhead buried his face in his hands as he sobbed quietly.

Kevin wiped his own tears with the back of his hand. He sniffled and then growled. "Damn you, Edd." Edd put his hands down and looked at the redhead in confusion, but yelped when strong arms embraced him. Kevin squeezed the small teen against him. Edd gasped for air as he tried to stop himself from crying. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and smiled.

In a sudden action, Kevin pulled away slightly and pressed his lips roughly against Edd's. Edd placed his hands on Kevin's biceps as he smiled against the other's lips. The redhead began trailing kisses from Edd's cheeks, down to his neck, then up to his ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe.

"K-Kevin," Edd shyly whispered. "We're in public."

Kevin rolled his eyes and chuckled as he stepped back. "Fine, then let's not be in public." With a grin, he grabbed his spare helmet and placed it over Edd's head.

* * *

A/N: I did tell you to bear with me, didn't I? :D

Okay, well I have decided that the next chapter will be the last, and I do hope I can get it finished and posted by Friday, because I won't have any time to be online Saturday and Sunday, and I don't want to keep you all waiting longer than Friday.

So I'll try my best, but I do want to take my time in making the finale chapter amazing. Well, we'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: /falls over and cries.

It's the final chapter, everyone. I have had so much writing this. It was my first ever fanfic, and I'm glad people actually ended up liking it, lol. Thank you. thank you, thank you a million times for reading this and for loving Kevedd as much as I do, haha. I can't get enough of them. I'll get started on the next fic of them (not the love triangle. I already posted that one) soon.

Well, enjoy the ending.

Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d.

**Warning: **Contains smut.

* * *

Edd could feel the wind blowing at the few strands of hair sticking out from behind his beanie as he rested his head against Kevin's back. His arms were tightly wrapped around his waist as they drove back to the cul-de-sac on the redhead's motorcycle. Edd's eyes were shut, not wanting to see everything move in fast motion. If he dared to open them, he knew the buildings flashing by before his eyes would only make him queasy. Besides, having them shut and having himself cuddled up against Kevin's back made knowing he was on a motorcycle almost tolerable and even a little comfortable. The movement stopped and Edd sighed, lifting his eyelids to see that they were parked in Kevin's driveway. The redhead looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"You alright?" He asked.

Edd released his grip on the other and slipped off from behind. He nodded in response before putting his hand in Kevin's.

"You didn't want to be in public," the redhead said, "And my parents aren't home 'til late tonight, so how does my room sound?" A lopsided grin spread across his face and Edd couldn't resist.

The sockhead placed a soft kiss on Kevin's cheek and smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

"Awesome," with that grin still on his face, Kevin led the way into the house, passing the neatly organized living room, up the stairs, and opened the door to the first room on the right. Edd couldn't help but giggle at the touch of the redhead holding him from behind, his hands resting lightly on the sockhead's middle as he placed gentle kisses behind Edd's ear. Edd fully entered the room, Kevin closing the door behind them, and they made their way to the bed. He had no idea what they planned to even do. All he knew was that he wanted to be with this man, the man he loved; the only person he's ever felt so strongly for. He reached out and grabbed Edd's hand and brought it up to his lips. Edd turned his head to see what the redhead was doing and felt his stomach flip, feeling Kevin's warm breath on the back of his hand. Kevin gently pecked each of Edd's knuckles before letting go of his hand.

The sockhead laid down on the bed and Kevin crawled on top of him, a seductive smirk on his face as he did so. He leaned down and slowly, but passionately kissed Edd. Edd placed his hands on Kevin's biceps, rubbing them ever so lightly, mentally admiring their strength.

"I've missed you," Kevin mumbled against his lips, but didn't give him time to respond.

Goosebumps rose on Edd's arms. He felt the heat on his cheeks increase as the kiss continued. He ran his hand up Kevin's back and stopped once he reached his neck. The touch sent chills throughout the redhead's body. He pulled away a moment and stared at Edd, his eyes gazing at the other lovingly.

Edd took this opportunity to say, "And I've missed you." The sockhead smile wide, revealing the gap between his teeth that Kevin so adored and received a rough kiss in return. Kevin bit down gently on Edd's lower lip, tugging it slightly and Edd knew what the redhead wanted. He responded by opening his mouth just enough to allow Kevin to slide his tongue inside. Kevin let out a quiet moan as he felt hot breath against his own and tasted a sweet flavor of mint. Edd's hands kept lingering and the jock couldn't stop himself from grabbing hold of them and pinning them over the beanie-wearing teen's head as he trailed kisses down his neck, nibbling on the soft, flawless skin.

Edd sat himself up enough to reach up and plant quick kisses along the redhead's jaw line. The smell of cologne overwhelmed him and he smiled. Kevin smelled so... _handsome_. And it wasn't long after that until shoes, socks, and shirts were off. Kevin also threw off his hat and while he kissed down Edd's flat stomach, Edd ran his fingers through the short and soft red hair. The pounding of his heart made him shiver. He could hear it drumming in his ears. Kevin bit down on his lip as he began moving his hips. He could feel Edd becoming harder through his jeans as he grinded against him.

The sockhead's breathing was faster now. He wanted Kevin to touch him more, more, _more_... Kevin reached down and stroked the growing bump, teasing the other with a grin on his face. Edd threw his head back, letting out a soft moan. The redhead seductively waggled his eyebrows, satisfied with the sound that came from his love's mouth. He undid the button of Edd's jeans and Edd's eyes opened widened as he heard the sound of a zipper. The last and only time before they had done this, Edd was in control and Kevin didn't do anything to him, and during that time, Edd had no clue what to do and wondered idly now if Kevin knew what he was doing. The thought immediately vanished from his mind when he felt soft lips against his groin.

"Ah... ah," Edd groaned out. He grabbed the covers of the bed with both his hands and squeezed them, the feeling below his stomach increasing.

Kevin smiled up at the sockhead, knowing what he was doing was working. Though his hands were a little shaky, he slowly lowered his head and took in some of Edd's length in his mouth. It was the tongue sliding up and down the tip of his groin and the teeth brushing against it that caused Edd to arch his back up. He moaned out louder, his grip on the sheets tightening. Kevin felt encouraged to take in some more.

"Ah... K-Kevin... ah," Edd choked out, gasping for air. _Good Lord! _

Kevin felt himself getting goosebumps at the sound of his name. He continued lingering his tongue around Edd's groin, and every time he would bite down gently, Edd would cry out another moan. He looked up and chuckled before grabbing Edd's length with his hand and taking some of it in his mouth again, more than before. He only went far enough as to not choke.

"K-Kevin," Edd moaned, his hips twitching as he felt himself reaching his climax, and Kevin took it as a plead to suck harder. _Goodness gracious! I don't think I can contain myself any longer. _"Ah... ah... K-Kevin... I-I," was all he managed to say before releasing hot liquid into the redhead's mouth, and he finally relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Kevin lifted his head and swallowed. He coughed a little at the way it felt going down his throat, but he sighed afterwards and smiled at Edd. The sockhead laid there, silent and still. His face completely flushed, but he returned the smile, a little lopsided. Kevin rolled over and lied down next to Edd. He reached over and grabbed the sockhead's hand.

"Next time someone bugs you, you tell me, alright?" Kevin told him, narrowing his eyes.

Edd nodded and giggled. "No worries." He brought his free hand up to his mouth and yawned. He snuggled up closer to Kevin and sighed.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"I feel terrible with how I treated Nathan."

The redhead squeezed the other's hand. "Nat'll forgive you."

"It isn't whether he forgives me or not. It still wasn't right of me to-" Kevin stopped him by planting a swift kiss on his lips. Edd blinked, and then scrunched up his nose.

"Interrupting is rude," he simply said, but Kevin just grinned at him.

* * *

The next day at school, Edd finally arrived with Kevin. He held on tightly to Kevin as he always did when riding on that motorcycle and only let go when Kevin patted his hands.

"Come on, dorko, we're here," the redhead said, chuckling.

Edd sighed in relief and hopped off the vehicle. Before he readjust himself, Kevin grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Oh my-" Edd was cut off as lips were captured. He smiled and caressed the redhead's cheek as they kissed. Kevin pulled away all too soon and grinned broadly.

They intertwined their fingers together, walking almost hip-to-hip as they made their way up the front steps of the school. A few of Kevin's friends turned to stare, their jaws dropped open. Edd noticed them and tried not to make it obvious of how nervous he felt with the attention, but that effort vanished once they made it through the double doors and made their way down the hall. Many eyes watched them walk so close together, hand-in-hand. Kevin noticed and smirked at his fellow peers and added a nod as if saying 'Yes, we're back together and I couldn't be any happier.'

Edd smiled at this and let out a sigh, allowing himself to relax. The only thing that was really causing him discomfort was what people thought about him in particular, especially after the things he did and said to most of them. Surely they weren't going to jump up and forgive him just because he was back to his normal self, he understood that, but he still flashed everyone he knew a nervous, sweet smile, and some of them returned it. He turned his head to face forward again and his eyes widened when he saw Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Rolf. _Oh... dear._

Kevin felt the grip of Edd's hand tighten and he looked up to see who the sockhead was staring at. "Relax, Edd," he mumbled and Edd nodded.

They stopped walking once they approached the four. Sarah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before turning her head away.

"Hey guys," Kevin said casually, tugging a little at Edd's hand.

"Hello Kevin," Rolf greeted. His eyes shifted over to Edd. "And good morning to you, Double the Ed boy. Rolf hopes you won't bite my head off today."

"N-no!" Edd stammered out. "I must apologize for being so cruel to you, Rolf." He smiled slightly at the blue-haired teen. "It was foolish of me."

Rolf nodded and smiled. Edd went on to apologize to Jimmy and Jonny, receiving smiles and 'it's okay's from them both. Then come Sarah. She was still facing another direction. Edd placed his free hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned to face him. She stared at him with a look of disgust which softened when Edd pouted and looked away from her.

"Let me guess," she said. "You're sorry?"

"I don't expect you to forgive me-"

"Oh, Double D!" She groaned. "Don't try to guilt trip me. I forgive you." Edd's eyes brightened, but the redheaded girl just scoffed and looked at her best friend. "Come on, Jimmy." She held out her hand and Jimmy gladly took it.

Edd smiled as he watched the two walk off together. Sarah was always a tough one, never one to reveal much of a soft side unless she was really hurt or if it were to comfort a friend, so Edd knew her response was the best he was going to get and it was enough to relieve himself from the worry.

"Can you guys believe we're going to be seniors after the summer?" Jonny asked, a wide grin on his face. "Man guys, I still remember being a kid."

Kevin chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, me too." He glanced over at Edd for a moment, and then smirked at Jonny. "I miss some things about being a kid, but then I remember how stupid I was sometimes." His eyes flickered back over to the sockhead. "Growing up has made me realize a lot of things."

Edd stared back at Kevin with a shy smile. Growing up made the redhead realize his special someone had been there the whole time, in a house across from his. A boy he had spent his childhood labeling as a loser because of the shenanigans he and his friends always pulled and now that loser was an important part of him. The dork who always wore a black beanie with two white lines on both sides because he couldn't stand the sight of his own hair and spoke with strong vocabulary and used his manners because he was raised that way. And if perfection did exist, Edd was it, but of course, that wasn't the exact case, because the sockhead did have his share of flaws and made his mistakes just as any human would, but Kevin loved each and every one of them.

He didn't care anymore about what had happened between them. It happened and now they were back on the right track, like they should be; like they always should have been, and the redhead regretted never trying to befriend Edd as kids. They could have really had a nice friendship that would have evolved into a beautiful romance. But even though it didn't go that way, they still had that beauty of love between them now. And Kevin had to thank himself for that, because during their winter break, Kevin was finally able to admit to himself that he did feel something for Edd. It was hard to deny it, especially when he could see the effort the sockhead had kept putting in being on his good side since sophomore year.

The fear that Edd did not like him in that way remained inside him, until one day in late January, Kevin decided to put aside his 'what if's and stepped up to the dork when he found him alone by his lockers after school. He shut the locker for the sockhead and said, "You and me are hanging out this weekend." He spoke so nonchalantly that Edd didn't know what to think of it, but he agreed, and the two found themselves sitting on Kevin's couch on a windy and cold Saturday, staring at the television screen, not saying a word to each other for too long. Edd finally broke the silence by asking why. Why did Kevin want to hangout with him on a Saturday instead of one of his friends or some pretty girl? The redhead had many other excuses in his head for an answer, but he decided on the truth.

"I like you, okay?" He had said, feeling a lump in his throat. "Sorry if that makes you weird and if you want to leave, go ahead. At least I can say I tried."

Edd had just stared at him with a blank expression, no words leaving his mouth and Kevin felt as if he had failed completely.

"You're making assumptions," the sockhead said after a moment. "I may just feel the same." And with a shade of pink forming on his cheeks, he smiled at the redhead.

The relationship didn't rush into a start. They started out slowly, getting more comfortable with feeling what they felt for each other. Kevin didn't even mind that he had feelings for someone of the same gender. It felt natural, just like love should feel. And now, a little over four months later, he found himself happily standing next to the same dork he bullied in their younger years. It is quite eccentric how growing up can change one's view and ways of thinking.

Kevin leaned in and kissed Edd's forehead, getting a giggle out of him. The redhead smiled at the sound, completely forgetting Rolf and Jonny's presence.

"Hey Kev," Andrew's voice brought him back from the small trance he was in.

He blinked and faced Rolf and Jonny, smiling apologetically at them before turning to see Andrew walking up with Mark and Nat. _Nathan_. Edd's eyes widened and he stepped back once the three reached them. Their eyes went straight down to see them holding hands. Nat shoved Andrew out of the way as he made his way over to Edd. Edd gasped and let go of Kevin's hand in an attempt to run away, but the green-haired teen reached out and grabbed him. The sockhead began yelling out how sorry he was and begged Nat to not hurt him. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and he looked down to see that Nat was spinning him around in a playful manner.

"Nat!" Kevin shouted. "Put my boyfriend down."

Nat laughed and did just that. He grinned and said, "Calm down, Kev. I was just showing the dude some love."

Andrew gently pushed Nat out of the way and sighed as he looked at Edd. "And I guess it's our turn to say sorry... so... sorry for making you feel like crap about yourself. You're our friend's boyfriend and we should have respected you better. There's nothing wrong with you, okay? We just took our jokes too far."

"Oh my..." Edd smiled nervously. "I appreciate your kind words, Andrew. Thank you."

Andrew nodded and looked over at Kevin to see him grinning proudly at him.

"And that comes from me and the rest of us," Mark added.

"Except me," Nat said. "I always loved the guy." He winked at Edd.

"Alright, Goldberg. We get it," Kevin said, putting a protective arm around his boyfriend, but he smiled at Nat and mouthed 'thanks'. Nat didn't really understand at first why he was being thanked, but he figured it had to do with him being one heck of a great friend!

* * *

"Double D and Kevin sitting in a tree!" Ed began chanting. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He smiled a big goofy grin as he stared at the sockhead.

"Oh... Ed, please," Edd said, trying to hide his smile with his hand.

Eddy laughed loudly. "You love it, Sockhead." He shifted his eyes to the redhead sitting next to his friend and smirked. "I know shovel chin does."

Kevin scowled at the nickname, making Nat, sitting across from him, laugh. The green-haired teen raised his hand at Eddy and grinned. Eddy stared at the hand with his eyebrows furrowed.

Nat frowned instantly. "Dude, high five."

Eddy groaned and clapped his hand against the other's. "Whatever, greenie."

"Damn, Eddy. Just stop fighting it. You know you fucking love me." Nat leaned in closer to him, smiling wickedly.

"Kevin, tell your friend to back off!"

Kevin laughed and shook his head. "Nah," he said. "Too funny to stop."

"How do you deal with this all the time?" Eddy asked, scooting away from the green-haired teen. "He's so-"

"Handsome?" Nat asked, moving closer to the other.

"Annoying!" Eddy shouted in his face.

Nat closed his eyes at the feel of Eddy's breath on his face. He leaned back and said, "Gross, dude. You need a mint."

The other three laughed at the comment. Edd looked down at his food and took another bite of his already half-eaten tuna sandwich. The environment around him felt nice and comforting. He loved this, being surrounded by these people. Eddy; his best friend with a big mouth, but also, a big heart that he always sadly hid. Ed; his absentminded best friend that loved and cared for everyone. Nathan; the hyperactive one that could get the attention of anyone with his charms. And then there was Kevin; the one who's list could go on for ages for Edd. He sighed and smiled at the redhead.

"What's on your mind?" Kevin asked him.

"The usual," Edd answered.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"You."

Kevin slowly smiled back, the two of them gazing at each other until Eddy's gagging noises broke it and they turned to face him.

"I don't get how you can't find that adorable," Nat told Eddy.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "I'm just messing with them."

"Oh, just like you mess with me when you tell me how annoying I am, huh?" Nat raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"I'm not kidding around when I say that." Eddy sneered at him.

"Doubt it!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Damn, just make out already," Kevin teased.

Nat and Eddy stared horrifyingly at the redhead and simultaneously shouted, "Eww, no way!" And again in unison, they turned away and crossed their arms.

Ed laughed. "Eddy and Nat sitting in a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Kevin joined in. He and Ed laughed at the two teens facing away from each other in what seemed like anger.

"You can see that there's something there," Kevin whispered to Edd.

The sockhead smiled and looked at the two. He studied them for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yes, they do seem to have a sort of chemistry."

Nat turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Edd. "You better stop talking now, sweet cheeks. That's not funny."

Edd sighed and said, "The truth isn't always humorous, Nathan."

Kevin burst into a loud laughter at that. Eddy growled at the sockhead, but Edd shrugged and smiled softly at him.

"Can you believe these guys?" Eddy asked Nat.

"I know!" Nat huffed. "They seriously think you would go for someone like me. Shouldn't your _best friend_," he air quoted 'best friend', "know you better than that?"

"Yeah! I'm too good for you," Eddy said with a smirk.

"And I'm too adorable for you."

"Too adorable?" Eddy snarled at the green-haired teen. "Get over yourself!"

"Aw and here I thought we were actually bonding." Nat pouted and Eddy couldn't help but soften his expression and smile.

"Aww," Ed said. He looked at Edd. "Eddy and Nat would make a nice couple like you and Kevin. Don't cha think?"

"Why yes," Edd answered.

Eddy and Nat turned their attention to the others and shouted, "Shut up!"

* * *

Edd and Kevin's relationship was repaired, but that didn't mean detention left with their problem, and so after school, the two of them made their way into the dreadfully quiet classroom. The took seats next to each other and since they weren't allowed to talk, Kevin secretly passed a note to Edd. Edd hesitated, but opened up the folded up paper and smiled as he read the words.

- _Hey babe, guess what?_

-_ Yes?_

-_ I love you. _

Edd peeked up at a smiling Kevin and he shook his head as he wrote his response.

- _Actions speak louder than words._

Kevin covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. He sighed and bit down on his lower lip.

- _Words speak loud too, especially when you mean everything you say, but I don't have a problem proving my honesty to you._

- _How do you expect to do that?_

- _I have some things in mind._

- _Do tell._

-_ Nope. It's a surprise._

Edd gaped at the response written in front of him. He squinted his eyes at Kevin and scrunched up his nose, causing the redhead to laugh. The assistant principal looked away from the computer screen and cleared his throat. Kevin stopped laughing immediately and rubbed the back of his neck. When the bald man looked away, Edd placed the note on Kevin's desk.

- _You've managed to pique my curiosity. _

- _Awesome. Now look at me._

The sockhead turned to meet Kevin's gaze. Kevin leaned over and quickly nuzzled Edd's nose in which Edd responded by squeaking and giggling.

"I said no talking!" The assistant principal scolded.

Edd gasped and put his head down. Kevin chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. The sockhead looked up again and replied to the note.

- _No more distractions. We're going to get in trouble._

Kevin sighed and put away the piece of paper. They spent the remaining time in there, exchanging looks and smiles. The redhead found himself glancing at the clock every minute, hoping for the time to go by faster. At least Edd was there with him, but he much preferred being else where with the dork. Somewhere where they could actually talk with words, but Kevin had to admit that their eyes doing the talking was nice. Well, good enough.

The assistant principal checked his watch and shook his head. "You know what, go ahead and leave. I know it's fifteen minutes early, but I have to be somewhere."

The other students jumped out of their seats and crowded out the door. Kevin stood up and waited for Edd to gather his things before walking out. They made their way to the parking lot. Edd felt his stomach fill with butterflies when they approached the motorcycle.

"I don't believe I'll ever get used to being on this," he said to Kevin.

Kevin chuckled and handed him the spare helmet. "I'm hoping someday you will, so I can go faster."

"Faster?! As if you didn't already drive like a maniac."

"Hey now..." The redhead looked down sadly, but when he didn't receive a response from his boyfriend, he raised his head and squinted his eyes at him. Edd brought his hand up to his mouth as he giggled.

"That was a nice try, Kevin," the sockhead said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kevin smiled though and gently held Edd's hand. "So, what do you feel like doing?"

It was the question Edd had heard too many of times before. Kevin's famous question in which Edd would normally turn the tables around and allow Kevin to decide, but that was then. He didn't want to annoy the redhead by being indecisive. He dwelled on an answer for a moment, tilting his head while deep in the thought. A sweet smile spread across his face when it came to him.

"This," he said, lifting himself up and planting his lips on Kevin's.

Kevin sighed during the kiss, placing his hand on Edd's cheek. They pulled away after a few seconds. Kevin's free hand lingered up Edd's back and the sockhead was too concentrated in staring into emerald eyes to realize Kevin's motives. Kevin's hand reached the back of Edd's head and he yanked off the beanie. Edd gasped and quickly brought his hands up to cover his messy black hair.

"K-Kevin!" He yelled out, but the redhead was laughing as he backed away from him. "My hat, Kevin! Give it back this instant!"

"Come and get it!" Kevin waved the beanie in the air, a smug grin on his face.

"I will not play in this childish game of yours!"

"Then you won't get your hat back!" Kevin stepped forward a little and waved it in front of Edd's face.

Edd swung his hand out as an attempt in grabbing it, but missed. The redhead laughed even more. Edd glared at him and turned around, crossing his arms. Kevin smiled, remembering when Nat and Eddy did the same earlier at lunch.

"Give up _already_?" He teased and got no response from the ravenette. So he didn't bother any further. He walked up to Edd and wrapped his arms around him. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look without your hat?" He kissed Edd's head and nuzzled against his soft hair. The corners of Edd's lips twitched. Another kiss on the head and Edd turned around, smiling up at the redhead.

"I love you, Kevin," he said sweetly.

Kevin felt his heartbeat speed up at the sound of those beautiful words coming from that beautiful mouth. He stared dreamily at Edd and smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Edd."


End file.
